True Love: Nessie and Jacob
by ILOVETWILIGHT79
Summary: Nessie has fallen in love with Jacob and she does not know Jacob has imprinted on her. They discover they love each other and take their love to the next level. Rated M for lemons and language.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING**

"Jake? Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, sweetie! You know you can ask me anything Nessie."

I knelt beside her bed, where I just tucked her in. The rest of the Cullens all had gone on a three day hunting trip to Northern California. Nessie didn't feel like going, she doesn't get as thirsty as the rest of her family since she also eats human food, so she doesn't hunt as often as they do. After a discussion with Edward, Nessie convinced him that she should be allowed to stay home as long as I stayed with her. She had Edward wrapped around her precious little finger since the day she was born.

She hadn't looked up at all. Her beautiful brown eyes were focused on the ground and she was biting her lower lip just like her mom use to do.

"Come on Nessie we tell each other everything. What do you want to ask me?" I took her left hand and rubbed small circles with my thumb trying to calm her pounding heart.

"Jake, I was wondering why have you never had a girlfriend? I don't ever see you look at any girls or even go on dates."

Uh-oh. This was not the question I was expecting or prepared for. Little does Nessie know, but I have had only eyes for her since the day she was born. The day I imprinted on her. About six months ago Nessie stopped growing and it was obvious that she had fully matured. It only took one slip-up in front of Edward. My head wondered to thinking of Nessie in romantic ways and it was interrupted with a deep growl from him. Edward always understood all of my thoughts previously; I just want Nessie to be happy. But now she is allowed to date and I have started thinking about her in romantic ways. I still want her to be happy; I just want her to be happy with me. After every date she had been on, ok I know I am being dramatic, she has only been on two, she would come home and tell me about them. She had an ok time on both dates, one boy tried to kiss her but she turned her head, but nothing spectacular was planned for her on these dates. She deserves spectacular.

"Well Nessie… I am just waiting until the right time for the right girl." I smiled, and then kissed her forehead. "Get some sleep sweetie." She forced a smile as I closed her bedroom door and then I took a seat on the couch in the living room.

Edward, Bella and I had a long talk a couple months ago. They knew about my imprinting, as well as the rest of the Cullen coven, except of course Nessie. I made both Edward and Bella a promise. A promise that hurt me to the core, but I knew it was the best for Nessie. I would not tell her about my imprinting until the time was right. I would let Nessie make her own decisions about me. I didn't want her to feel obligated to be with me or have feelings for me because I imprinted on her. Edward and Bella agreed. After all, I only want Nessie to be happy.

My thoughts got interrupted by the sound of soft sniffling. What was wrong? Is Nessie crying? I quickly got up and knocked on her bedroom door.

"Nessie? Sweetie? Can I come in?" I paused and there was no answer, just the sound of her blowing her nose. I opened the door and kneeled by her bed.

"Nessie! What's wrong, Sweetie?" Her eyes were puffy, and red and she was rubbing them. I gently brushed the bronze curls away from her face with my right hand and wiped away her tears with my left. I felt her tense and let a small gasp slip from her perfect lips. Why is she so upset?

I got up and sat on the bed wrapping my arms around her waist and pulling her into a tight hug.

"Please Nessie! I can't help unless I know what it is that is upsetting you."

I ran my hand up and down her back and felt her shiver. She put her head on my shoulder and whispered softly into my ear. "It's embarrassing Jacob."

I didn't want to push her. I knew eventually she would cave, so I just sat there holding her and running my fingers through her bronze curls. Her voice was still the soft whisper but she knew I would be able to hear with my werewolf hearing.

"I really like this guy…. I think he only likes me as a friend."

"Nessie, if you like him, he is the luckiest guy in the whole universe." My heart started to break listening to how much she liked this undeserving boy.

"Uncle Emmett said the same thing. He said I should just tell him." Nessie is close to Emmett, but I thought he wanted me to be with her. What was he thinking? She glanced up at me then continued. "I think Daddy caught me thinking about him. I…I have just never had these feeling before." I felt her bury her face deeper into my shoulder.

I took a deep breath. It was incredibly difficult to be hearing this. I am so in love with Nessie. I truly want her to be happy, but it still breaks my heart for her not to be with me.

"He is a fool if he doesn't like you back." I whispered softly into her ear. "You should just tell him how you feel."

She lifted her head and slowly turned towards me. She gently put her delicate hand on my cheek and then stared at the ground. My body involuntarily gasped. She was showing me, me. My mind started to flood with her thoughts. How much she loved me, how she wanted to be with me physically but was embarrassed because she didn't have any experience and wasn't sure what to do. She showed me how I was her best friend, but she wanted me to be her boyfriend. Her thoughts were shy but clear. She wanted me and wanted me forever.

I hate to admit it, but I got instantly hard. Everything I wanted and desired she wanted too. My heart was beating so fast, I had no idea how to do this. Still looking down, she slowed pulled her hand away from my face and put in her lap. I put my fingers under her chin and pulled her face up so we were staring into each other's eyes.

"Jake…" she whispered. How I loved the beautiful blush she got when being so shy.

I slowly moved my head towards her, her eyes getting large. I softly placed my lips on hers as I closed my eyes. While my heart started skipping beats, hers was working overtime. She placed her hand back on my cheek and all I saw was happiness and love. I pulled my mouth away from hers so I could whisper into her ear.

"I love you Renesmee Cullen. I am completely in love with you. I always have and I always will be, forever." I saw a single tear escape from her eye and I gently kissed it away. Just looking at her took my breath away. She put her hand back on my cheek and silently told me, "_I love you too Jake. I want you to be my forever."_ It's so cute how shy she's being in this situation. Usually she's so outspoken. I didn't think it to be possible, but her silent words made me even harder and my pants were uncomfortably tight.

She was looking into my eyes as she grabbed the back of my head and pulled my face to hers. She slowly kissed my neck, oh God it felt so good, my eyes rolled back in my head. Then she kissed my jaw, and finally my lips. I never experienced this kind of happiness in my life. Her lips, so soft, so sweet, I could hardly think straight. Her lips parted on mine and I slowly sucked on her lower lip. A small moan escaped her lips and my cock started twitching in my pants. My hands twined in her hair, her hands yanking my hair and then I felt her tongue in my mouth. We explored each other's mouths with our tongues and then she started sucking on my tongue. I moaned and almost came in my pants right then. She has no idea what she does to me.

I have no idea how long we were kissing for. I could kiss Nessie forever. It was perfect, my heart soared, and it felt like heaven. Every once and awhile Nessie would silently show me how long she had been waiting for this and how happy she was. But then a small thought slipped by as she was removing her hand from my face.

"_I'm scared."_

I pulled my mouth away from hers slowly and started stroking her perfect bronze curls with one hand, while cupping my other hand under her chin.

"Nessie, Sweetie, I don't want you to be scared. We'll stop. Sweetie, I don't want to do anything that makes you uncomfortable or scared, that is the last thing I want you to feel." I dropped my hand from her chin and started to move slightly away from her when she stopped me with her words.

"Oh no, Jake! I'm not scared about this. This is perfect, I am so happy." She was grinning as she took my hand and put it over her heart. I was having a hard time paying attention. Lord knows I wanted to pay attention to every word my beautiful girl says, but my hand was touching the upper swell of her breast and my crotch was now painfully throbbing.

"What are you scared of Ness?" Oh God, I could focus better if my dick wasn't so hard.

"I was worried that…. I love you so much, and…." What is she getting at? I love her too. She was having such a hard time telling me, but she able to continue."And what happens if in six months…Or two years…. What happens if you imprint? I am not strong enough to deal with that. Like Leah, with Sam and Emily. I am not strong like Leah…" It was at that point that I placed my fingers over her mouth, and stared into her chocolate colored eyes. It was time to tell her. I couldn't have her worry, it was not fair.

"Shh, Sweetie." I whispered while looking into her eyes. "I have already imprinted."

Her eyes got huge and filled with tears, her body started shaking as the tears escaped. "What?...Who?..."

"Please don't cry." I lightly brushed away her tears and then took her hands into mine. "I already have imprinted Nessie. I imprinted on you the day you were born."

She inhaled deeply, instead of looking sad she now looked confused and a little hurt. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I wanted you to be able to make your own decision. I did not want my imprinting to influence you in any way. I wanted you to love me for me. Not out of any obligation you may have felt…." The next thing I knew her mouth was on mine and we kissing so passionately it could have set the forest on fire.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING**

Nessie wanted to take control, I could tell, she didn't need to say a word. She pushed me down on her bed so I was lying on my back. She climbed on top of me, her mouth locked on mine, her hands tangled in my hair. My hands dropped to her lower back and oh God, I forgot she was dressed for bed. All she had on was a pair of the sexiest black panties I had ever seen and a tank top so tight it was obvious she didn't have a bra on. She was so beautiful, so natural, no make-up, hair down and slightly messy and she was kissing me. I'm the luckiest man in the universe.

Her mouth was still locked on mine when she tried to move herself closer to me. In that one move, her and her sexy ass black panties rubbed softly over the biggest hard-on that I had ever had. A loud moan escaped, my eyes rolled back in my head and I started panting. She must have felt my erection through her panties because all of a sudden she started grinding herself on me.

"Oh fuck, Nessie!" I groaned and pulled her tighter to me and up off of my erection. It would have been totally embarrassing to cum right then in my pants, this girl is going to be the death of me.

Staring into my eyes, while biting her bottom lip, Nessie placed her palm lightly on my cheek. She showed me what she wanted. She wanted me to take off her tank top, then her panties, she wanted to take off my clothes, and she wanted me to touch her and her to touch me. I put my arms up and with a devilish grin she yanked off my shirt. Her eyes went wide, her hands touching every part of my chest, and her mouth placing open kisses all over my neck and shoulders. She reached for the band on my pants and started tugging on them trying to yank them off.

In one swift movement she gasped as I flipped her under me. I was always taught that ladies go first. I held my weight up and off of her with my left arm, and slowly put my right hand under her sexy ass tight tank top touching the bare skin on her perfectly flat stomach. Her body shuddered.

"Nessie, are you ok? Do you want me stop?" She gave me a silent "_I am ok. Please don't stop." _I continued to slide my hands up her body and cupped her breasts giving them a light quick squeeze. I inhaled quickly and Nessie closed her eyes. I attacked her mouth, our tongues working together while I slid her top off of her. I paused and looked at her naked upper half, she was gorgeous, and it was like I was looking at the sun for the very first time. She was absolute fucking perfection.

"Oh Nessie," I groaned, "You are the most beautiful woman in the universe. You are perfection." I started kissing down her neck and over her breasts. The next thing I knew I was sucking on her nipple, flicking it with my tongue, gently biting and teasing her. I could smell her arousal; it was driving me fucking mad, it was the absolute sweetest thing I had ever smelled.

"Jake, oh Jake!" She moaned and a jolt of electricity went through me when she showed me what she wanted next. She wanted me to take off her panties, she wanted me to touch her down there, and she wanted to know what it felt like for me to touch her.

"Nessie, are you sure? We don't have to do anything; this is all going kind of fast. If you aren't ready we can wait." Although, I really wanted to, but I wanted to make sure she was comfortable.

"No Jake, it's not going fast. I've been waiting my whole life for you."

Her hands were in my hair. I kissed her lightly on her lips and slowly traced her body with my fingertips. I smiled at her and explored her thigh with my hands. I slowly kissed up her inner thigh, my face was so close to her mound, her arousal an inch from my face I moaned into her thigh and I could feel her grab my hair tighter.

I leaned up so I could watch her beautiful face as I started to rub her mound through her soaking wet panties. She moaned loudly, arched her back, eyes rolling back in her head.

"Oh shit Nessie!" I moaned, I was having a hard time controlling myself. I desperately wanted to make love to her right then and there; her panties were getting wetter and wetter, her arousal fresh and alluring. My erection throbbing painfully in my pants, I wanted to be inside her to show her how much I love her. She placed her hand to my cheek: _"What's wrong Jake?"_

"Oh Nessie, you are so fucking wet." A silent embarrassed and shy "_I'm sorry"_ entered my mind as she bit her bottom lip, blushed, and looked away. I quickly cupped her face and pulled her face to mine.

"Nessie, Sweetie, please, please do not be sorry or embarrassed. You never have to be sorry or embarrassed around me. Please love, Ok? Especially right now." I kissed her neck, then her lips, her eyelids, then the tip of her nose. "There is nothing to be sorry for or embarrassed about. I love that you are so wet; it just means that you are turned-on. You don't know how fucking sexy you are, Nessie. I don't know what I have done to deserve you. I love you, Sweetie; I hope you are enjoying yourself."

"_I am. Tonight is the best night of my life. I love you so much Jacob."_ She has no idea how fucking sexy her silent answers are!

"Me too, love. All I want is for you to be enjoying yourself, I want you to happy and satisfied." I winked at her blushing face. She slowly reached and rubbed the erection in my pants. "You're not the only one aroused, Sweetie." She started rubbing a little harder, oh fuck; if she kept this up I was going to lose it right then.

Through my gasps and moans I told her, "You first." She was kissing my neck, still rubbing me while showing me that she wanted to take my pants off. I nodded and she slipped down the top part of my pants while I kicked them off, finally freeing my throbbing erection. She gasped and a new rush of wetness flooded her panties. The smell was intoxicating and I couldn't hold back anymore. She rocked her hips up so I could remove her panties, but instead I put my face right into her mound and licked and sucked at her drenched panties. FUCK! She tasted fucking incredible. She was moaning and running her hands through her hair, oh my fucking God she is the hottest woman ever.

I ripped her panties off; I couldn't help it, and started rubbing her slick folds, gently rubbing small circles on her clit. Her eyes were shut and she was panting when I slowly slipped one finger into her. She was looking at me in the eyes, mouth slightly parted as I started moving my finger back and forth in her. She let out the hottest, sexiest fucking moan with my name at the end. I slipped another finger in and started moving them back and forth a little faster. She gripped the headboard behind her, arching her back up and down. She was moaning that fucking hot as hell moan while screaming my name. I had one hand on her lower back and my fingers in her started moving faster, making sure to rub her clit with my thumb. I felt her walls clamping down around my fingers, she was panting and I was pretty sure she was right on the edge of her release but I could tell she was holding it in.

"Love, it's ok just let go. Please don't hold back I want you to enjoy yourself. Please cum for me Sweetie, tell me how it feels."

"Jake….Jake…oh shit Jake this is the most incredible feeling ever…Oh…Oh….Oh God!" She was moaning, screaming my name and rocking her hips while I pumped my fingers into her as she experiencing her first orgasm. Seeing her experiencing pleasure because of me totally did it for me and I knew I couldn't stop it.

"Oh God, Nessie! I am so fucking sorry but I think I am going to cum. You have no idea what you do to me." I stood up and started to turn away from her because I was totally embarrassed and didn't want her to see me stroke myself.

The next thing I knew Nessie had her hands on my hips, and was on her knees right in front of me.

"Don't move Jake," she whispered as she put her mouth on my throbbing cock.

"No Nessie! Please, you don't have to do that. It's… ok… Sweetie….Oh shit…" I was so surprised by her actions that I could barely talk. I am sure my words made no sense with all my moaning. Holding onto my hips, Nessie was sucking and pushing my cock deep into her throat. She looked up at me and winked. Where the hell did Nessie learn how to do this? OH MY FUCKING GOD! This was the most mind blowing experience of my fucking life. Then she lightly grazed her teeth around…

"Shit Nessie, I'm… gonna….cum…oh..." I tried to back up because I didn't want to cum in her mouth. But she shook her head slightly and mumbled something to the extent of "MmmmMmmm" and it was with that vibration I released everything right into her mouth. Nessie sucked once more, swallowed, kissed the tip of my cock, licked her lips and stood up. I grabbed her around the waist and pulled her on to my lap as I sat on her bed.

"God Nessie, you really didn't have to do that. Don't get me wrong that was the most amazing fucking thing in the whole wide world, but I would never ask you to do that…" She placed her fingers on my lips, leaned in, removed her fingers then passionately kissed me. I could feel her love and hoped she could feel mine.

"Jacob, I didn't do it because you asked me to- which you didn't by the way. I did it because I wanted to. I wanted to pleasure you just like you pleasured me. You mean everything to me; I am so lucky and happy that you love me too."

"Nessie, you have and always will be life." She smiled as I kissed the palm of her hand. "I love you more than you can possibly imagine. All I want is for you to be happy, and I promise you that from now to eternity my only purpose in life is to make you smile."


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING**

I barely slept last night. Not that I am complaining because last night was the best night in my entire life. We had been lying in bed talking when Nessie fell asleep; she looked like an angel, my angel. She looked so peaceful, her perfect naked form, wrapped around my naked body, her bronze curls cascading down her back. Awhile after she fell asleep she moved a little and the back of her hand landing directly on my dick. I was going fucking crazy! I was hard as a rock and there was nothing I could do about it, it would be totally perverted if I just started jacking it with my naked girlfriend in bed next to me, my luck she would wake up and catch me. After about an hour my painful erection thankfully started going away. She moaned a little and repositioned herself, laying the palm of her hand on my chest. A small gasp escaped my lips when I saw her and me making love.

I could see what she was dreaming! Of course, when Nessie was little all of use to watch her dream, as she got older we obviously stopped but her baby dreams were so cute. But holy shit her dream now was anything close to being a baby dream, if anything it should be rated NC-17. I felt bad like I was invading her privacy, I thought for a brief second maybe I should remove her hand but who am I kidding this dream was fucking hot. And instantly my throbbing erection was back.

I must have missed the first part of the dream but I sure did arrive at the main attraction._ I was lowering Ness onto the bed, we were both already naked, and I was kissing her neck and ear as she giggled. She was running her hands up and down my front as I was rubbing her hot core then all of a sudden she had a devilish look on her face and grabbed my dick._ Boy did my throbbing cock love that. _I am whispering sweet things to her as I continue to rub her and gently slip my fingers into her hot wet core._ She started moaning in my arms while asleep and moved her hips just slightly into my throbbing erection. Oh God I don't know how I am going to fucking stay the whole night as turned on as I am, and her dream is getting pretty X-rated. _She is smiling at me and nods, I take a deep breath and slowly push myself into her hot core she moans, my eyes roll back in my head…. _I look over and Nessie's wide brown eyes are staring at me, hot and bothered, she slowly removes her hand from my chest.

"Jake…." She blushing and I can smell her sweet arousal, I know she is embarrassed. I picked up her hand that she removed from my chest and slowly kissed her palm, then lacing my fingers with hers and I pulled our hands to my chest.

"Jake…did you….was my hand…" I tilted her head up towards mine brushing her hair away from her face. "Yes, Nessie, I saw." She looked like she was going to cry.

"Nessie, Sweetie," I was staring directly into her eyes, "You don't know this but I have been up most the night watching you." She gave me a horrified look, "No Ness, not watching your dreams, I only saw a minute or two of your dream, and I apologize. I should have moved your hand once I saw what I saw and I am sorry I betrayed your trust like that. This whole night I have been up watching you sleep."

The look on her face was precious; I could tell she was confused. "But why would you watch me sleep?"

We both sat up and I pulled her to me so her back would be up against my chest and I could wrap my arms around her perfect body.

"Nessie, I was watching you because I cannot believe what I did to deserve you. I feel like the luckiest man alive. You are my world, the only thing that truly matters to me. You are so beautiful, the most beautiful person, vampire, crossbreed, hell you are the most beautiful creature in existence…and you are mine. Just being able to hold you as you slept, Nessie, last night was the best night in my entire life. I spent it with my arms wrapped around the woman that I love."

"That is the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me Jake," She smiled and looked up at my face and I kissed away her tears.

"I love you Ness."

"I love you too, Jake, so much"

"And ok, I will admit it, it is also very difficult for a guy to fall asleep when they are extremely, and I mean my love extremely turned on." I grinned then gasped as Nessie slowly started moving her hand up and down my shaft. Her half-vampire speed is quite useful because I did not even see of feel her turn around so that she was facing me.

After a night of blue ball syndrome I was going to finally get to release, and then my stomach growled. Nessie let go of me at the same as I groaned.

"I guess we need to feed you Jake," giggling Nessie jumped off the bed and winked at me. I flopped back on the pillow and groaned again.

"Jake, you do realize that my parents aren't coming back until tomorrow afternoon right? We have all day to be together. Remember, good things come to those who wait." She ran off to the kitchen giggling still while wearing my t-shirt, which looked like a dress on her, and she looked fucking sexy as hell. I got up threw on sweatpants and went to the kitchen.

She was standing in front of the fridge looking at its contents when I snuck up from behind hind, grabbed her waist turned her facing me and crushed my lips to her. Coming up for air her eyes were glazed over and I whispered in her eye, "I have waited; I have waited a very long time for you. And I don't doubt that it is going to be good, I think it is going to be spectacular." I kissed her under ear and released her from my arms. "What's for breakfast?"

Nessie was flushed with mouth open staring at me. She was speechless, I chuckled to myself went over and grabbed her hand. I brushed her cheek with my thumb and ran my fingertips down her jaw line. I kissed her gently on lips. "Nessie? You ok?" Her big brown eyes staring at me.

"Jake?"

"Ness, are you ok Sweetie? I was just jok.." She placed her fingers lightly on my lips.

"Jake, would you want to…um…would you want to maybe have breakfast a little later?" She was biting her lip, glanced to ground and put her palm to my cheek showing me a very fast clip of her dream. I pulled her to me, kissing her forehead.

"Are you sure? Nessie, we really don't have to do anything." Holy fuck I hoped she wanted to; I was about to spontaneously combust with all my love and desire for her.

"I want to Jake." She was smiling that drop dead smile of hers that made my heart melt.

"I want to more than you'll ever know Ness. Did you want a minute for yourself first?" I hoped she said yes, I wanted to make this special and had a few things I wanted to do real quick. She nodded her head and gave me a quick kiss walking down the hall to the restroom.

"Take your time Sweetie," I called after her.

I had thought about making love to Nessie for awhile now and I wanted to make sure that this was special for her. As soon as she shut the bathroom room door I was off speeding around the house, luckily I thought this out all night, I hoped it would happen but wasn't sure if it would. Needless to say, if was going to happen I already had a plan. I quickly made the bed, shut the blinds, grabbed my iPod, set it to the Romance playlist I made and turned the speakers to a nice soft volume. I could hear her still in the bathroom, so I ran to the garden that Esme planted and cut a about fifteen roses, sorry Esme, it's important. It sounded like she was almost done in the bathroom; I heard the shower turn off so I needed to hurry. I grabbed all the candles I could find, lit them and placed them all over her room. Then I took rose petals and scattered them on the bed and trailed them all the way to the bathroom. I heard her turn the handle and I ran back to her room with the remaining roses in my hand I went and stood by the bed.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

**Since this is my first story, I would love to get reviews to know what you think! Thanks!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING**

The door opened and I heard her gasp, I smiled wishing I could have seen her face. She was so quiet walking down the hall. I heard her take a deep breath when she got to her bedroom door, she stepped inside the room and it was my turn to gasp. She looked drop dead fucking gorgeous, I think my heart may have stopped. I know for sure I stopped breathing. She slowly walked to me with her head down. Why was her..? Oh right I am a fucking idiot. Here she is in front of me in a red hot lacy bra and panty set, her curls hung all the way to her waist and I stand there like a dumbass.

"Nessie, you look absolutely breath taking. I am sorry, you made my heart stop and I was speechless." I walked over to her and took her hand. "These are for you my love." I handed her the roses and when she looked up at me I realized that her eyes were filled with tears. "Oh Ness…." She laid the flowers on her dresser and her mouth was on mine. Her hands were in my hair twisting and yanking and her tongue was aggressive and forceful. I fucking loved it.

I grabbed her waist and clutched her tight to me. "I love you Renesmee Cullen. I want this to be perfect for you. You look beautiful and I want you to know that what we do is entirely up to you, ok? I am so happy you picked me, I will love you forever my gorgeous girl." I placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

"Jake, this is incredible." A tear rolled down her face and I kissed it away. "I could not picture anything more perfect. The candles, the flowers, the music, it's all perfect and you did this all for me. I love you Jacob Black. You are the sweetest boyfriend a girl could want, my best friend that has been there for me my entire life," another tear escaped and I again kissed it away. She grabbed my hand and walked to the end of the bed, she looked into my eyes placed her palm on my cheek and what she silently said, I will hold in my heart forever. _Jacob Black, will you please make love to me?_

"Renesmee Cullen," I whispered in her ear, "There is nothing in the world that would please me more." I laid her gently on the bed and started kissing her passionately, sucking on her lips, as she nibbled on mine. I kissed below her ear and placed soft kisses down her neck to her collarbone. Her fingers were tugging on my hair as I slid my hands behind her back unhooking her bra then tossing it on the floor. I deeply inhaled and kissed the soft spot between her breasts.

"Nessie, you are exquisite, you are the definition of perfection and I will never, ever get tired of looking at your gorgeous body." She smiled at me and I kissed her lips then slid down and started sucking on her left breast and massaging her right breast. Licking around her nipple caused her to moan loudly and arch her back. I smiled and continued on to give her right breasts the same attention.

"Jake..." She said my name in a sexy whisper and groan all mixed into one, "Jake, take your pants off." I slid my pants off letting my erection spring free, while watching Nessie smile, I continued to suck on her breast.

I started placing open mouthed kisses on the swells of her breasts and then started working my way down her stomach; I could tell Nessie was tense with anticipation so purposely I went slowly down her body.

When I reached her panties, I grabbed them with my teeth and pulled while Nessie gasped and lifted her hips so I could slide them off of her. I kissed her stomach while I reached down and started fingering her hot, wet, slick, folds. A growl escaped my lips as the smell of her arousal filled body. She was moaning, her eyes shut and head tilted back. I took that opportunity to surprise her by putting my mouth on her aroused core and started licking and sucking.

I looked up, still pumping my fingers in and out of her and saw her back arch; her eyes flew open, and she was moaning and groaning over and over. She looked at me, her breath was at a pant, her chest rising and falling with each breath, she was smiling and there was a sparkle in her eyes. Fuck she was glorious, and I was one causing her this pleasure. She ran her hands through her bronze curls and then held her hand out to me; I twined our fingers together and brought our hands up to my mouth. I kissed her wrist, and then kissed each of her fingertips making sure to slowly suck on the last finger.

"Jake…oh Jake…" I could feel her muscles tightening around my fingers in her core and she started squeezing the hand that I was holding. I winked at her and bent over and flicked over her nipple with my tongue then I started sucking. She squeezed my hand harder. "Jake…oh… Jake….please…I want… to feel you… in me…"

I slowly removed my fingers and hovered above Nessie, trying to keep my weight off of my precious girl.

I kissed her mouth softly. "I love you with all my heart, Renesmee." She smiled and a single tear escaped her right eye.

"I love you Jacob, forever. I am so incredibly happy. I had no idea these feelings even existed." She reached up behind my head and pulled my mouth to hers. In this one passionate kiss I could feel every ounce of love that she felt for me and I hope that she could feel all of my love for her. She put the palm of her hand to my cheek and showed me her and I together forever. Fuck I love her so much. I gave her a gentle kiss, she smiled and nodded. The smile on my face was a permanent one so I nodded and slid down her body, kissing every inch that I could.

I positioned myself in-between her legs and rubbed my hands up and down her inner thighs, I could feel her shiver. I will admit as I excited and turned on that I was, I was scared shitless. I had never had sex before, neither had Nessie, but I wanted it to be perfect for her.

I grabbed her hips and pushed the tip of dick into her hot, wet, slick center. _OH. MY. MOTHER. FUCKING. GOD. _I only had my tip in and I already lost all control.

"Nessie! Nessie- OH GOD! It…feels…so…good! Nessie, are you ok?"

"JAKE!!! OH SHIT JAKE!!" We both started moaning and screaming at the same time.

"Oh God Jake, please don't stop…it feels so good." Her moaning was so fucking sexy.

I pushed in slowly. We fit perfectly with each other; it was like we were made for each other. Nessie was so wet, and hot, and slick, and fucking sexy. I had no idea how long I was going to last. I was all the way in and paused for a minute. Shit she felt good, I could be in her forever. Nessie looked up at me panting. I brushed a few strands of hair from her face. After I bent down and kissed her, she whispered in my ear, "This is amazing Jake. You feel so good. I am so in love with you my Jake." She sucked on my earlobe then bit it. A low growl escaped from me and I started thrusting slowly in out of her, then starting going a little faster. She wrapped her legs around my waist. My eyes rolled back in my head and Nessie was moaning over and over. We were both panting and gasping.

"Fuck Nessie…..I am not going to… last much longer..."

"Jake…Shit…Jake…..OH GOD!" I started to feel Nessies muscles clamping down around my dick, her back was arching up and down, so I reached in-between us and started rubbing her clit; I started thrusting a little faster. I wanted her to have the best orgasm possible, and we were about to climax together. "OH. SHIT JAKE!!!!! JAKE…. OH. MY. GOD. JAKE! JAKE! OH FUCKKK JAKE!...OH!...oh….jake."

As soon as she started climaxing, I was there too. It felt so good, I was about to explode. I was on the edge of my release, thrusting harder, just seeing her climax was enough for me, that gave me pure pleasure.

"FUCK NESSIE!! OH MY GOD!!...FUCK, YOU FEEL FUCKING FANTASTIC!!! OH NESSIE, oh... I'm going to cum…NESSIE I LOVE YOU!!!" With that I spilled everything I had into her.

My legs were shaking. I was physically weak. I looked at Nessie and she had an incredible glow about her. I leaned over and kissed my beautiful girl. "I love you Jacob Black." And I knew she did, I could see it in her eyes.

"I love you Renesmee Cullen."

"I know Jake. I could feel it when you were making love to me." I couldn't help it, that one comment made my heart exploded and tears ran down my cheek. I pulled out of her and pulled her up so I could wrap my arms around her, I wanted to be as close to her as possible. I didn't say anything; there were no words to describe how I was feeling. I had never felt so happy and never knew this type of love. Nessie whispered "I understand, I feel the exact same way." I pulled Nessie back a little so I could look into her big brown eyes and saw that she too was crying.

"Oh Sweetie, please don't cry. I didn't mean to make you cry. Gosh I am so embarrassed to be…"

She smiled and rested her palm against my cheek. She replayed the conversation from yesterday where I told she didn't need to be embarrassed. "You should take your own advice." She was grinning from ear to ear, she was so pleased with herself. She was so cute.

I kissed her nose and she rested her head on shoulder. I ran my hand up and down her spine and she shivered.

"Oh Nessie, are you cold?"

She smiled and looked at me, "No silly," she must have seen my confused look, "Jake, every inch of my body is alive. Every touch from you I feel a shock of electricity."

"I know, I feel it too."

"Now that I know what it is like to make love to you Jake, I have no idea how I am going to keep my hands off of you." Her devilish grin sent a shock through me, and of course I was already hard again. And since we were wrapped up in each other's arms, Nessie felt it right away. I tried to move, but she wouldn't let me.

"I like it Jake. I like that me and only me can do that to you." She was licking her lips and then attacked my mouth. Oh fuck she really is going to be the death of me. I could smell her fresh arousal, and I was ready for round two. My stomach growled and of course Nessie's half vampire senses wouldn't miss it.

"Jake why don't you go shower and I will start breakfast, ok?" She was pulling me to my feet and my arms wrapped around her waist. She kissed my cheek and started to walk away. Before she got too far I grabbed her wrist and pulled her to me so I could whisper in her ear.

"I have a better idea, why don't we shower together and then we can make breakfast together. I can't stand the thought of being away from you for even two minutes." Smiling, I started walking down the hall with her hand in hand. Her little giggle as we entered the bathroom told me that this was going to be fun.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING THAT HAS TO DO WITH TWILIGHT**

Damn, I have never had a shower like that. Nessie in the shower, with me, is a glorious site to see. Every little movement she made was the most sensual and sexy thing that I have ever witnessed. Just her running her hands through her wet hair made me groan and pant. This woman has no idea what she does to me. I stepped out of the shower first so I could grab a towel for Nessie.

"Come here Sweetie", I held her hand and helped her out of the shower. "We need to get you dry." I wrapped the towel around her while I started drying her off from head to toe. I couldn't help myself, after each part of her I dried off; I kissed that spot and listened to her giggle.

"Jacob, it's your turn." She pulled me to her and gently kissed my lips. "You take such good care of me; let me take care of you now." She smiled as she grabbed a new towel and started drying me off the same way I dried her off. The minute she started I was already hard again. Of course she noticed instantly and got on her knees to "dry" my throbbing erection. Oh God. She gently stroked my erection with the towel and then leaned in and licked the shaft then kissed the tip. I groaned while she stood up and smiled.

"Shit Nessie. You have no idea how fucking hot that was." I pulled her to my chest, "I love you Renesmee."

She stood up on her tip toes and whispered, "I love you too Jake." She sucked on then bit my ear lobe.

"Nessie, Nessie, Nessie. What I am going to do with you silly girl?" I kissed the tip of her nose and continued, "I need to phase to check on the pack. Why don't you get dressed and then we can eat when I get back. I shouldn't be more than ten minutes and I will be right outside, so if you need me yell, ok?"

"Ok Jake." She went into her bedroom while I went out the back. The minute I phased I was bombarded with the thoughts of the pack.

"_NO WAY JAKE!!!!! That's awesome!!!" "Finally!! It's about time!" Quil and Embry couldn't believe how long I waited to tell her._

"_I am so happy for you guys!!" Seth was a good kid._

"_Great now we have a front row seat…" _

"_ENOUGH LEAH!" _I heard Leah growl in response to being cut off but I needed to continue so I could have the pack help me with what I had planned for tonight. I was going to make tonight all about Nessie. Her parents and the rest of Cullens were coming home tomorrow night. I wasn't sure when the next time she and I would have a whole night just to ourselves. We use to have movie nights and we were always together, but once Bella and Edward find out about our relationship now I think that may change. I don't want it to change, so Nessie and I will have to figure out how to tell them. Oh fuck! Nessie has always been constantly on my mind since she born, but now those thoughts are of her naked breasts, her and I making sweet love and her telling me that she loves me too. Edward will find out immediately if I or Nessie let our minds slip for just a second. Fuck! It's hell not to think of her. I guess we have to tell them sooner rather than later.

I ran down my thoughts to the pack so we were all on the same page. I let each one of them know how they could help me; everyone was excited for me, except for Leah which was not surprising. The rest of the pack wanted to help as much as possible; I gave them the timetable and even incorporated a few of their ideas. I wanted to get back to Nessie, so I thanked the pack and told them to call me on my cell or howl if they needed me. I phased back and called my dad Billy real quick to let him know about me and Nessie. He was really happy for us and just warned me to be careful telling Edward and Bella, I was his only son. I laughed as I got off the phone and walked into the kitchen where I wrapped my arms around Nessie's waist, kissed her neck and whispered in her ear, "This looks great my beautiful Nessie."

She turned so she was facing me and kissed me gently on my lips. "Sit down Jake, breakfast is ready." She made everything_. _Blueberry pancakes, eggs, bacon, orange juice, I didn't realize how hungry I was, what am I saying I am always hungry. I went to sit down and she stopped by my chair to put syrup on the table. I took that opportunity to pull her on to my lap.

"Jake!" She was laughing so I knew she didn't mind.

"What? Why don't you sit on my lap and we can eat breakfast together?" I smiled at her as I brought a piece of bacon to her mouth. She looked at me then looked at the bacon taking a bite. She thanked me by placing a quick kiss on my mouth and then started feeding me. We took our time feeding each other, making every bite count. I loved having her so close to me; this was the best breakfast of my life.

"Breakfast was great Nessie, thanks for making it," I was rubbing her thigh and I heard her sigh, "Everything ok Ness?" I looked at her sad eyes as I was waiting for my answer. "Nessie, tell me."

"It's stupid Jake, "She lowered her eyes to the ground. I just waited and she continued, "I still can't believe this is all happening. It is magical. I love you so much and I can tell that you love me the same." I smiled. "I want it to be like this forever Jake. I thought we were going to just have breakfast. Then you turn it around so it was…it was so special. You make me feel like I am the only one in the world." I tipped her chin up so we were looking eye to eye.

"To me Renesmee Cullen, you are the only one in the world." A tear rolled down her face and I kissed it away. "Don't cry Sweetie, it is true though. I love you more than anything in the universe." I felt a hand on my cheek and a silent _I love you Jacob Black_ filled my head.

"So what do you want to do now?" It was around noon and we had about three hours until I needed to get her out of the house before the pack arrived.

"Can we watch a movie?"

"Sure Nessie, go pick one out and I will clean up." She was about to speak when I cut her off. "You cooked, I will clean it is only fair." She stuck her tongue out at me and ran into the living room, silly girl. I cleaned up quickly and met her on the couch. We snuggled under a blanket while Nessie watched a chick flick. To be honest I didn't watch the movie. I spent the entire time watching Nessie, rubbing her back, arms, and thighs and stealing a kiss whenever she looked up at me. When the movie was over it was time for me to get her out of the house.

"Hey Nessie, what do you say about us going for a run? We haven't done that in a really long time." She knew what kind of run I was talking about and I saw the sparkle in her eyes.

"Really Jake?!?! Ok! That would be so fun. Let me go put jeans on first. Are you sure I am not too heavy?"

"No silly, you are light. Go change your pants and I will be outside waiting." She ran into her room and I went outside to wait. She came out looking gorgeous. A simple t-shirt, jeans, and her hair in a pony tail, she looked like a model. She came up and started massaging me behind my ear and I tilted my head into her hand. She knew what I liked even in my wolf form. She kissed me on my head and I licked her up her face, and then gave her my big wolfie grin. She giggled and hopped on my back getting comfortable between my shoulder blades. When she was little she would ride around for hours on me when I was in wolf form.

"Ok Wolfie, go!" That was my cue from Nessie that she was ready and I took off into the woods at full wolf speed. I heard her laughing as she held on. Occasionally I felt her give me a kiss and sigh. Even in wolf form, Nessie still loved me. We ran for a couple hours and when we got back to the cottage it was time to put my plan into action.

Nessie hopped off my back and went to the door where she was stopped by a note that had a single red rose attached:

_**Nessie:**_

_**Please wait here while I phase back.**_

_**I Love You**_

_**With all my heart,**_

_**Jacob**_


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

**Sorry it is long, but I couldn't help it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I SADLY DO NOT OWN ANYTHING RELATED TO TWILIGHT**

Nessie hopped off my back and went to the door where she was stopped by a note that had a single red rose attached:

_**Nessie:**_

_**Please wait here while I phase back.**_

_**I Love You**_

_**With All My Heart,**_

_**Jacob**_

I saw the confused look on her face as I emerged from the woods with the backpack that Quil left in the forest. I walked to her and took her hands into mine.

"Jake, what's going on? " She was biting her lower lip; I could tell she was nervous.

"Nessie, everything is fine." I stroked her hair and she smiled. "I have some things planned for us tonight. Trust me ok?" She nodded. "Ok, first. I am going to put this blindfold on you." Her eyes went wide. "Don't worry Sweetie; I just don't want you to see the rest of the house." She smiled and I put it on her. "Now take my hand, and I will lead you to your first stop." I heard her giggle as she grabbed my hand and I led her into her bathroom.

The bathroom was perfect. A warm bubble bath was ready for her, and thanks to Embry's idea, there were red rose petals covering the top of the water and bubbles. There was soft music playing and vanilla scented candles were lined up on the counter. (I wanted to put them around the tub, but then remembered vampires don't like to be too close to open flames.). There were huge fluffy towels that were warmed in the dryer, and there was also a very soft black silk robe for Nessie to wear when she was done with her bath. I pulled her into my arms and passionately kissed her as I took off the blindfold. Her eyes went wide as she surveyed the room. She put her hand on my cheek and a very soft and silent _"Jake…"_ filled my mind.

She walked over to the mirror where there was another note and another single red rose attached to it:

**Nessie:**

**Please relax and enjoy your bath.**

**Take all the time you want.**

**I Love You**

**With All My Heart,**

**Jacob**

She turned towards me and her eyes were filled with tears, her hand was on my cheek and she was apologizing for her crying. I hugged her close to me and whispered in her ear, "It's ok to cry Nessie; I just want tonight to be perfect for you. Take your bath and put on your robe, but don't open the door. Ok? When you are ready just call for me and I will escort you to your next destination." She wiped away tears while smiling, gave me a gentle kiss and a silent "_Thank you". "_You are more than welcome my love." I closed the door behind me and leaned against it. When I heard Nessie take off her clothes and get into tub, I went to check on the rest of the house.

Everything was perfect. It was better than I imagined. There was a fire in the fireplace and tons of pillows and blankets were on the floor in front of it making it the perfect spot for me to give Nessie a present that I have had her for a few years now. Throughout her life I have been planning out dates, and picking up presents for her. Some presents I have already given her on her birthday or at Christmas, but one I have had waiting to give her at the perfect romantic time. It was wrapped and strategically hidden on the fireplace mantle.

I made my way to the dining room and smiled at how well it was set for dinner. Both the chairs and place settings were side by side, I lit the candles on the table, and moved the vase of red roses a few inches closer to where Nessie would be sitting. There was an ice bucket with a bottle of sparkling cider ready and waiting. Nessie hates the smell of alcohol, so I figured this was the next best thing. I heard Nessie call from the bathroom and bolted to the door.

"Are you all done Sweetie?" I didn't keep track but she must have been in there for about half an hour.

"Yes Jake, it was lovely. Can I come out now?" Her sweet voice took my breath away.

"Not yet, I need you to do me a favor." I opened the door enough to put my hand in, "Nessie, will you please put the blindfold back on?" I felt her take the blindfold. "I am coming in ok?"

"Sure Jake," I could hear the smile in her voice. I walked in and gasped. She looked fucking beautiful. Her hair was down, her bronze curls falling down her back, the silk robe clinging to her. I leaned down and kissed her slowly, she moaned then wrapped her hands around my neck and quickly deepened the kiss. I knew she could feel my erection when I felt her rub her body against it, and I sure as hell could smell her arousal. I groaned while she giggled and felt my face to put her hand on my cheek. _"I like this blindfold thing…maybe we can use it later." _HOLY. MOTHER. FUCKING. SHIT. She did not just say that. She giggled again as she could feel my erection twitch and throb.

"Sure Nessie, whatever you want." And with that her mouth was back on mine. We stood there kissing for a few more minutes and broke when we needed air.

"Ok Nessie, it's time for the next phase." I saw her nod and I took her hand and led her into her bedroom. I walked her to her bed and kissed her while taking off her blindfold. She smiled and walked over to her next note and single rose:

**Nessie:**

**Please get dressed for dinner.**

**You don't have to wear them, but I thought these would look beautiful on you.**

**I Love You**

**With All My Heart,**

**Jacob**

I saw her smile and look down at the clothes which consisted of a short, strapless black cocktail dress, black heels, and a black lace bra and panty set. Thankfully Alice helped me; I would have been completely lost buying women's clothing on my own.

"Nessie, you really don't have to wear this, you can wear whatever…" she silenced me by putting a finger on my lips, then placing a chaste kiss on my lips.

"Of course I want to wear this, it's perfect." She stared into my eyes while my hands were on her hips. "I love you with all my heart, Jacob." I smiled and kissed her nose.

"Ok. Get dressed and call me when you are ready." I closed the door behind me and then I changed quickly into an outfit that the pack left for me, black slacks and a dark green button down shirt. Nice, but not over done. I took the salads out of the fridge and place them at our seats, along with the basket of bread; I filled our water glasses and checked on the food warming in the oven. Everything was from her favorite Italian restaurant in Port Angeles and it smelled delicious.

"I'm ready Jake!!" She sounded so excited, my silly girl. I slipped the blindfold through the door again, and in a split second she grabbed my hand and pulled me into her room, blindfold already on. Vampire speed got to love it. The minute I walked in her room, my heart stopped. Nessie always looked beautiful, but her standing in front of me was on a whole different level.

"Nessie…," I had a hard time finding my words, "You…you look amazing." I placed one hand on her hip while my other fingers trailed her collarbone. I saw her reach up and pull the blindfold off, and I didn't care, her chocolate brown eyes smoldering into mine. I wanted her to see in my eyes how much I love her. "I mean you always look amazing and beautiful, but wow Nessie. My heart feels like it is going to explode. I love you Nessie, I will love you forever. I can't believe that you chose to be with me. I don't know how I got so lucky." She smiled and rested her head on my chest. Her hand touched my cheek and I closed my eyes to see what she was going to tell me.

"_Thank you Jake. I love you too. My heart feels the same way; I feel that I am the lucky one. My best friend is my boyfriend. Forever Jake. Oh, by the way, you look really nice." _She giggled as I took her hand and walked her to the dining room. As soon as we walked out of the room her eyes got wide. She saw the candles and roses everywhere, the table looking elegant; she saw the fire in the fireplace and wrapped her arms tightly around my waist as I kissed her head. I pulled out her chair and she sat down, seeing another note with a single rose, she smiled up at me.

**Nessie:**

**I hope you have a wonderful dinner. **

**I know I will because it will be with you.**

**I Love You**

**With All My Heart,**

**Jacob**

That was the best dinner I had ever had in my life. I know the food was good, and Nessie really enjoyed it, but all I can remember is Nessie. She figured out right away where the food was from and couldn't stop smiling. For most of the dinner I had my hand on her thigh and occasionally she would bring my hand up to her mouth and kiss the palm of my hand. We took our time, just like we had when we were eating breakfast. We fed each other, talked about everything and nothing all the same time. We would sneak kisses to each other, and our eyes were pretty much glued on each others. When we were done, I asked her if she wanted to join me in front of the fire, she nodded her head yes while biting her lip. I took her by the hand and led her to our mountain of pillows. We sat down, her between my legs with her back resting on my chest and we just watched the fire for a few minutes. I started kissing her neck and nibbling on her ears just so I could hear her sexy moans. She didn't disappoint.

"Nessie, I have something for you." She turned with her eyebrows raised and I stood up to get her present off the mantle and sat back down so I was facing Nessie. I handed her the box, which had her last note and rose attached to it. She started to read the note and her eyes filled with tears, which I gently wiped away for her.

**Nessie:**

**I have been holding on to this gift for you for awhile now, waiting for our hearts to be one.**

**I have spent every day wishing that you would love me.**

**I have spent every day wishing that you would allow me to love you.**

**I promise to be your best friend forever.**

**I promise to love you forever.**

**I promise to be yours forever.**

**I Love You,**

**Renesmee Cullen,**

**With All My Heart.**

**Jacob**

The tears were streaming down her face as I pulled her close and kissed her with all the passion and desire that I had. When we came up for air, she whispered that she loved me forever and opened her present.

"Jake! I love it! Thank you! It's so pretty, will you put it on me?" I nodded and took the necklace from her. She pulled her hair to one side as I placed the necklace that had the two hearts intertwined hanging from the chain, on her. I kissed her neck and whispered in her ear, "It's so our hearts will always be together." She nodded, wiped the tears away, then pushed me on my back and straddled me, attacking my mouth with hers.

Her hands were in my hair; my hands were on the back of her thighs moving up under her dress. I could smell her arousal, I could almost taste it, it was so strong. Her inner thighs were hot and slick and I went to place my hand on core, thinking that I would find panties, but low and behold, Naughty Nessie was not wearing any. A deep growl came from my chest and my hand started rubbing her hot, slick folds while Nessie moaned in ecstasy. The next thing I knew I was naked and so was she, I love vampire speed. Nessie started stroking my throbbing erection, while I was rubbing her clit, both of moaning loudly. She put her hand to my cheek and bit her lip showing me that she wanted to try. FUCK YEAH!

"Of course Nessie, anything you want." I sucked on her bottom lip that she had been biting. "Please know that whatever you want to do, I also want to do." We smiled at each other and with that I flipped her around so we were in a sixty-nine position. "Oh…fuck…Nessie!" I groaned as I felt her mouth suck on my throbbing cock. I buried my face in her core, licking and sucking, thrusting my tongue in and out. She was arching her back and moaning against my throbbing member, the vibrations making me closer and closer to my release. I felt her muscles clenching and I started rubbing her clit. We were both so close to our releases, when we both stopped instantly and stared at each other.

"_Jacob, Nessie, it's Bella. We decided to come home early. Edward heard your thoughts about a mile back. We know. He is ahead of me and I won't be able to catch up before he gets there. I have you shielded now. Get dressed. And I don't know if you will have time, but if you do, run Jake."_


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

**Thank you so much to my beta ****luv4jake****, you are awesome!**

**DISCLAIMER: I SADLY DO NOT OWN ANYTHING RELATED TO TWILIGHT**

**JPOV**

"_Jacob, Nessie, it's Bella. We decided to come home early. Edward heard your thoughts about a mile back. We know. He is ahead of me and I won't be able to catch up before he gets there. I have you shielded now. Get dressed. And I don't know if you will have time, but if you do, run Jake." _

Nessie started flying around the room, getting dressed and I was doing the same with the same panic that was in Nessie's eyes.

"Shit Nessie! Don't cry baby, everything will be ok." I cupped her face and wiped away tears that had fallen. "I'll explain…"

"No, Jake! You heard my mom you have to get out of here!"

"Nessie, no! I will not leave your side! I am here, and we will deal with this together!" We were staring into each other's eyes and I knew that we only had a few seconds left.

"Jacob, please listen to me! Please, you have to go…" Right as she was in the middle of trying to convince me to go a chain of howls was set off. The urgency was heard, Edward must be close, and I being the Alpha had to go to my pack.

"SHIT! FUCK!" I grabbed Nessie and pulled her close whispering into her ear, "Renesmee, I love you with all my heart. I do not want to go, but I have to…the pack…."

"I know Jake, I love you too." My lips crushed hers in a quick, frantic and desperate kiss. I turned and phased while running out the back door.

"_It's about fucking time..."_

"_Can it Leah!!"_

The pack had Edward surrounded in the field and as soon as he read my thoughts his head whipped around to watch me enter the field.

"_YOU. FILTHY. FUCKING. MUTT! HOW DARE YOU TOUCH MY DAUGHTER!" _Edward roared while making his way towards me, but the pack closed in around him.

"_Edward, please let me explain…" _This was not how it was suppose to happen. Me loving Nessie…

"_ENOUGH!" _Edward was gripping his head and the pack realized he was no longer able to hear our thoughts. Bella was closer now and her shield covered the whole pack.

"_You have to be FUCKING kidding me! BELLA?" _He inhaled a long unneeded breath and looked around the field. I did the same and saw Nessie sobbing in Emmett's arms, Carlisle rubbing her back, while Esme, Alice, Rosalie stood together. Jasper was closer probably trying to control Edwards's emotions, and Bella was making her way over to Edward.

"_Edward…" _Bella took Edwards hand and all of us could see the rage in Edwards's eyes.

"_Bella, not now." _Edward grumbled and dropped her hand_._

It was now or never, time to man up. I love Nessie and Edward needs to know that I have no plans on ever letting her go.

I made my way to stand directly in front of Edward so we were eye to eye. I heard the packs protest, but they understood once I showed them what I was planning on doing.

"_Listen, once Bella removes the shield from me, he will be able to hear all of your thoughts"_ I explained to the pack even though they already knew. "_Once the shield is lifted I need for all of you to collectively think the same thing. NO ONE slip up. I am going to phase so that way Nessie can hear what I am going to say."_

"_Be careful Jake."_ I nodded to acknowledge Seth.

I looked at Bella. "Jake do you want me to remove the shield from you?" I nodded. "Are you sure?" I nodded again.

"_Edward- I am going to go phase back so Nessie can hear what I am going to say." _He nodded and whispered to Bella. I started to head off to the forest when I heard Nessie scream "JAKE! NO! DON"T LEAVE ME." I turned to see her struggling to be freed from Emmett's grasp, but thankfully Bella spoke up.

"Renesmee, Jake is just going to phase to human form so you can hear what he is going to say." Nessie wiped her eyes and I winked at her as I went to the edge of the forest to phase and put on my sweatpants.

The next few seconds happened so quickly I wasn't so sure what even happened. As I took a step from the tree line into the grass field I was met with Edward's fist pounding into my nose, I heard the crunch at the same time I heard an ear piercing scream come from Nessie.

"FUCK!" I muttered while grabbing my nose and dropping to my knees. Good thing I heal fast, but I had already decided when I first imprinted on Nessie that I would never physically harm Edward, because I knew it would upset her.

"So now you have boundaries dog? You touch my daughter but won't fight me?" Edward spat while being held back by Emmett and Jasper. Carlisle and Esme were comforting Nessie when I spoke.

"I'm not going to fight you Edward. You can beat the shit out of me all you want." I heard Nessie sob and I started to walk over to her. "But I am not going to fight back. I love Nessie too much to hurt her like that."

"You filthy MUTT! Are you implying that I don't love my own daughter?" Thanks to Emmett and Jasper holding Edward back I made my way over to Nessie. She let go of her grandparents and flew over to me wrapping her arms around my neck. I hugged her and softly whispered in her ear that I loved her and turned my attention to Edward.

"No Edward, I know you love Nessie…" Nessie was holding my hand now and softly rubbing soothing circles.

"GET YOUR PAWS OFF OF MY DAUGHTER!"

"Edward, we knew this day would come. I understand that Renesmee has matured quite faster than you, Bella, or even I would have liked. But our lives are not that of a typical one. Jacob has been there for her throughout her whole life. You, out of all of us should know his true thoughts about Renesmee. And Jasper…," Carlisle nodded in his direction before continuing, "knows their true feelings about one another. Am I correct Jasper?"

"Yes." Jasper nodded. "The love between Jacob and Nessie is as strong and pure as it is between Edward and Bella. The same love as it is between Carlisle and Esme, Emmett and Rosalie, and me and Alice. It is pure and true. I have been feeling the love between them for about six months now." I saw Nessie blush, heard Esme and Bella gasp, saw Alice and Emmett smile, and heard Edward sigh.

"Can you please explain Jasper?" Carlisle asked while keeping an eye on his son.

"Um, sure." Jasper looked cautiously at me and Nessie.

"What is it Jasper?" Bella asked.

"I think Jasper is trying to not embarrass me or Nessie." I looked at Jasper and he nodded. "It's fine by me if you explain, as long as it is ok with Nessie." I put my arm around her waist and pulled her close, kissing her forehead as she wrapped both of her arms around my waist. Edward growled in response, receiving a slap to the back of the head from Rosalie. A few from the pack chuckled, all of which were lying on the ground now watching the show in front of them.

"It's fine by me too, Uncle Jazz." Nessie said softly. Jasper smiled at her then started his explanation.

"As I said before it has been about six months that I have felt the love between them. I am pretty sure that Jacob knew that he loved Nessie back then." I nodded as Nessie smiled. "I am also certain that Nessie knew that she loved Jacob back then as well." I looked at Nessie and saw her blush and nod. "When they were around each other, the love between them was undeniable, as it is now. But at the same time I also felt that each of them was scared."

"Scared, why Jazz?" Alice asked with a confused expression on her face.

"Scared because I was afraid you didn't love me back." I quietly said to Nessie. Everyone turned and looked at me while I explained. I wanted Nessie to know exactly how I was feeling and to hell if everyone else heard. "I was scared because I love you with all my heart and I wasn't sure if you felt the same way back then. All I want is for you to be happy Nessie. It killed me when I would see you go on a date with another guy. I wanted it to be me." A solitary tear escaped from her eye and I kissed it away. "As I told you before, I promised Bella and Edward that I wouldn't tell you about my imprinting until the time was right. It killed me the other night to see you upset, and when I found out it was because you thought I didn't have feelings for you, and that you loved me." Both Edward and Bella raised their eyebrows. "I was so happy that I could finally tell you how I felt."

"I was scared too, Jake." Her big brown eyes bore into mine. "If I had known how you felt I would never have gone on any date. I never wanted to hurt you." She smiled at me. "It's you Jake. It has always been you. You have always been my best friend, and I was so afraid that you only saw me that way." She turned her head to her parents. "Jake didn't tell me that he loved me or imprinted on me until after I told him that I loved him." Bella smiled while Edward loudly exhaled. "If you come here I will show you." She said quietly.

"Can I trust you won't do anything Edward?" Emmett asked. Edward mumbled a "yeah", and Jasper and Emmett released him. Bella took Edward by the hand and walked over to where Nessie and I were. Bella smiled at Nessie and brushed her cheek with her thumb, then gently kissed her other cheek. Nessie held my hand, placed her other hand on her mom's cheek, and looked up at her father with a half smile.

She started by showing the first night, her upset and crying and me going in to check on her. Her showing me how she felt, me telling her how I loved her too, her being scared that I would imprint on someone else in the future, me telling her that I imprinted on her, us holding each other being happy together. (Thankfully she left out everything that involved our clothes being off). She showed them her on my back running through the woods, and the special dinner with roses, notes, and presents. Most importantly she was showing them how happy she is, how she never felt this alive, how I treated her like a princess and how she wanted to spend eternity with me.

She removed her hand and stepped back wrapping her arms back around my waist. Even though everyone around could hear with their vampire or werewolf hearing I whispered into her ear, "I feel the exact same way, my love." She smiled and gave me chaste kiss on my lips.

"Edward, Bella, if I may?" Carlisle started. "I understand why you are upset Edward. Seeing things you were not expecting." Edward shuddered. "But, it seems that Jacob and Renesmee have true love for each other. Jacob held up his promise to you both and did not tell Renesmee about his imprinting. She already had her mind and heart made up prior to this knowledge, and he told her to prevent unnecessary worrying and heartache. I think the whole family and pack could already see their feelings for each other without them speaking it. Jasper, of course, knowing for sure, and keeping it to himself must have been quite difficult." Jasper smiled and nodded while holding a grinning Alice against his body. "Everyone in the family has her best interest at heart, and although you are her parents, if I may speak for the rest of us, we are happy for Jacob and Renesmee."

Bella and Edward seemed to be having a silent conversation. After a few minutes Edward rolled his eyes, sighed, and then nodded.

"Fine. You can date." Edward said. "There are going to be some serious ground rules."

"And some serious shielding." Bella giggled while Edward grimaced at her. "Come on, let's go into the house. We'll see you two shortly." She said to us as she grabbed a grumbling Edward and pulled him to the house. The rest of the Cullens followed suit, either hugging us, or kissing our cheeks as they passed us. The pack took off as well, and I grabbed Nessie's hand and ran to the forest with her.

As soon as we hit the tree line, Nessie and her half-vampire strength pushed me against a tree and stuck her tongue down my throat. I flipped us around and pinned her to the tree, sucking on her bottom lip while slipping my hands went under her shirt. She started grinding against my ever present erection and an uncontrollable moan escaped me. We kissed and rubbed on each other until we had to break for air, even then our mouths were still on each others.

"I love you Nessie, everything is going to be fine."

"I love you too Jake, forever."

"I guess we will find out soon what those ground rules are going to be. But whatever they are, we are in this together."

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

**To my beta ****luv4jake,**** you are the best! Thank you for everything you do!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING RELATED TO TWILIGHT**

**JPOV**

"Holy shit Nessie, you're killing me." I panted. "Come on baby, I need you to wake up." I gently shook her shoulder, trying to wake her softly. I woke up a few minutes ago to her moaning my name in her sleep. If that didn't make me horny as hell, she then started grinding my leg while moaning. I felt bad waking her from what seemed to be a fucking excellent dream, but I couldn't help it. I couldn't take the beautiful torture anymore; my dick was so hard it hurt, and it didn't seem like Nessie was going to wake any time soon without my help.

"Jake?" Nessie yawned, and then kissed my chest smiling up at me. "What happened? Is the movie over?" She smirked and ran her hand over my concrete hard on.

"Fuck!" I hissed. "We fell asleep watching the movie. For the last ten minutes you have been sexy as hell sleeping, moaning my name and rubbing your fucking hot ass against me. I'm sorry for waking you, but fuck I am so turned on..." She interrupted me by kissing me softly and squeezing my rock hard dick. "Nessie…" I groaned.

"Well, that's because in my dream, I was riding you with vampire speed." She smiled.

"Fuck Nessie, there is nothing in the world I want more."I pulled her on top of me kissing her passionately then I took her earlobe and gently sucked and nibbled it, knowing I would hear her whimper from doing so. "I love you sweet girl." I whispered to her while sucking on her earlobe.

"Jacob." She whimpered. "I love you too." She pulled off my shirt, and I grabbed the hem of hers. As I was lifting it up Nessie's phone started vibrating. Her phone happened to be in the front pocket of her jeans, which happened to be positioned directly over my massive erection. My hips bucked involuntarily as I embarrassingly moaned. Nessie figured out what happened immediately and in her half vamp speed had my pants off and made sure the vibration was right on my cock.

"Does that feel good Jake?" I couldn't talk, so I nodded my head, my eyes rolling back in my head, and Nessie attacked my mouth with hers. I was so hard, so fucking turned on. Nessie had her tongue down my throat and I am positive only three seconds had passed since the phone start vibrating.

"Nessie…fuck…oh god…" I growled, panting hard and slightly embarrassed about what was going to happen.

"Baby…" I looked into Nessie's eyes and she gave me a sweet smile. "It's ok Jake, just let go." Her lips were back on mine and that's all it took for me to cum right then.

"God Ness, I am so sorry..." she cut me off again by placing her finger on my lips.

"Shh, Jake, it's ok." She kissed my nose, "I love you and I like to make you feel good." I crushed my lips to hers just as her phone beeped. Ah, that phone!

"Oh, it's a text from my mom." She said. "It says- _**When you are finished…Come to the main house. Family meeting, bring Jake."**_ She then giggled.

"What's so funny Ness? Family meeting? You know it has to do with the ground rules. We have barely seen Bella and Edward for the past two days; can you imagine what their rules are?" She continued giggling, if she was not my imprint that would have annoyed me. But since she was my imprint I just asked "What?" and raised an eyebrow.

"It says _**when you are finished**_." She has tears in her eye from laughing. "You know that my mom's shield doesn't cover you being so loud in bed." My eyes widened in horror. OH. FUCKING. HELL.

"They must have been outside or just heard you in the main house; it's not that far away." She smiled.

"NESSIE!" I screeched. "Fuck, I had no idea I was being that loud, next time tell me." She smiled and shook her head.

"No way Jake, I love it when you are loud and growl." I smiled pulling her onto my lap kissing her neck. "At least they were being nice enough to let you finish." She snorted with a devious smirk on her face.

"Great Nessie, laugh it up all you want, you're not the one that Edward is going to kill! Ugh! I am so embarrassed." She gently place her hand on my cheek and showed me a previous conversation about how neither of us should be embarrassed about anything we do with each other. "Thanks Ness, I know. It's just now we have to go over there and I would much rather spend time here with you." I gave her a chaste kiss and then said, "Let's get this over with."

We got dressed quickly and headed over to the main house hand in hand. I could tell that Nessie was nervous, and to be honest so was I. When we were almost up to the porch I stopped us and placed my hands on her hips as she wrapped her arms around my neck. We both stood there staring at each other for a few minutes before I spoke.

"Nessie, I love you with all my heart. Nothing will ever change that. You are everything to me. You are the air that I breathe, the sun in my sky. You are the best and only part of my day that I ever want to think about. I know you are nervous about the meeting and that's ok. I am scared too. I would and will do anything to be with you." I wiped a tear from her eye and continued. "Whatever they say isn't going to change how I love you or that you are my entire life. You are my best friend, the woman that I love with all my heart and the woman one day that I hope will be my wife." I smiled as she reached up and kissed me.

"I love you too Jake. With all my heart. No one in the world compares to you. You are the best boyfriend I could ever hope for. You are my best friend, and always have been. You make me laugh so hard I cry, you make me smile when I am sad. You make me feel beautiful. But most of all you love me as much as I love you." God, she is perfect I thought as I kissed her forehead. "I can see the love so pure in your eyes; I can feel it in your touch. And most of all I love you with all my heart and I will be the woman that you will marry one day." I couldn't help myself; I lifted Ness up, her legs wrapping around my waist and kissed her in the most passionate way. Hands in hair, hands everywhere, tongues in mouths, on lips, on necks. We came up for air, both smiling like love sick fools, and I placed Nessie back on the ground, taking her hand in mine.

"Everyone was watching, you do know that right?" Nessie asked me.

"The whole world could have been watching Nessie. And I wouldn't have changed a single thing about what was said or done back there." Smiling, I opened the back door and Nessie and I entered the living room where everyone was waiting for us.

"Hi Nessie! Hi Jake!" Alice squeaked and came running over to give us both a hug with a sly smile on her face. "Who knew you could be such a romantic, Jacob Black?" she staged whispered in my ear, causing the whole room to laugh, except of course for Edward.

"Jacob here may be able to teach you something, huh Emmett?" Rosalie smirked as she walked over to me while Emmett was giving Nessie a bear hug.

"Ah, come on Rose. I can be romantic…when it counts." Em boomed while Rosalie slapped the back of his head.

"Hi Carlisle. Hi Esme." I shook Carlisle's hand and gave Esme a hug.

Nessie ran over and gave her dad a hug. Edward held her tight and ran his fingers in her hair. "Hi Baby." He whispered to her. Bella shook her head and came over and hugged me. A silent- _Everything will be fine, _was in my head. I felt somewhat better knowing Bella had been shielding us as she had been for the past couple of days.

Nessie came over, hugged and kissed her mom and gave what looked like a silent thanks by the smile and nod Bella gave her.

"Renesmee, Jacob, why don't you go sit on the couch." Bella said. "We wanted to talk to the whole family about a few things." We both nodded and sat on the coach hand in hand.

Everyone else was seated around the living paired off except for Edward who was pacing. It seemed as if Carlisle was having a silent conversation with Edward. At one point Edward stopped and looked at Carlisle, Carlisle raised his eyebrows, then Edward sighed and took a seat next to Bella. Then Alice looked up and locked eyes with Edward, who gave a small shrug and Alice shook her head. Holy shit, how can the rest of them stand this? Nessie, feeling that I was tense, was rubbing small circles in the back of my hand; I looked over and smiled at her. Edward growled as Emmett spoke up.

"Can someone fill us in on what is going on?" Thank God I wasn't the only one.

"Figure it out Emmett." Rosalie barked. "Edward still has his panties in a bunch over Jake and Nessie being together. For the record Edward, and I think I can speak for most of us." Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Esme, and Carlisle all nodded. "We are happy that Nessie has found someone who makes her happy, treats her well, and loves her as much as we all love our mates. Even if he does smell like a wet dog." Even after all these years Rose and I had a love hate relationship. We loved to hate each other, although deep down, we knew we had each other's back, we still would jab each other when we got the chance.

"Rosalie…" Carlisle started to reprimand.

"It's ok Doc." I interrupted, smiling at Carlisle. "I know Blondie was just kidding." I looked over at Rose where she sat smirking. "I do appreciate everything you said, and your feelings about Nessie and myself. Even if I do smell like a wet dog." I laughed figuring if I could get the vamps to laugh then maybe the mood would lighten in the room. It seemed to work, everyone was laughing even Edward chuckled.

"So, Edward and I wanted to sit down with you Jake and you Renesmee as well as the rest of the family so we can go over some things together. Since your relationship came on what seemed to be quickly, Edward and I wanted to talk some things out prior to discussing things with the family. We realized." Edward interrupted Bella's speech with a grunt. "If I may continue?" Bella said shooting daggers at Edward. "We realized even though the two of you just started dating, your relationship has been forming since the day you were born Renesmee." Smiling I leaned over and kissed Nessie on the head.

"If I may Bella?" Carlisle said.

"Of course Carlisle." Bella nodded.

"It could actually be said that their relationship started while Bella was pregnant with Renesmee. The pull Jacob had to Bella and vice versa. We eventually found out that it was in fact Renesmee who was pulling Jacob in. Even in utero, Jacob catered to Renesmee and knew what she wanted. Subconsciously or not, it was Jacob who figured out that at the time, she needed to feed like a vampire. It is a relationship that already has stood the test of times. It is obvious to me, that throughout her life my granddaughter is the happiest when she is with Jacob. There was no denying it when she was a baby or a child, she would light up like a Christmas tree when Jacob would walk into the room and it holds true today. When she would cry or was sad about being on an overnight hunting trip, all she had to do was call Jacob and a smile was back on her face. I know you love all of us Renesmee, but the love you have for Jacob started before you were born." Nessie jumped up wiping tears out of her eyes and gave Carlisle a hug and kiss on his cheek. She placed her hand on his cheek and Carlisle responded by whispering, "Thank you my sweet granddaughter. I love you too." Esme reached over and grabbed Carlisle's hand, by the look on her face, she would probably be crying if she could. The same look was matched on all the women in the room. Nessie came over sat back down and placed her hand on my arm looking into my eyes- "_It's true Jake, I have been in love with you since before I was born. I know the same is for you, don't say anything out loud. I like having this be a private moment between the two of us"._ I nodded and took a piece of her hair and tucked it behind her ear, kissing her lightly on the lips.

"Thank you Carlisle." Bella started "Everything you said I agree with one hundred percent. I guess we should move on and talk about a couple of things. Real quick I wanted to mention that there are only a couple of rules that we have set in stone. Everything else we wanted to discuss openly as a family. Even you two, Jake and Renesmee, please feel to speak up. We are not trying to embarrass either of you, as you know there really are not any secrets in this family; therefore, we need to be comfortable talking about everything, including sex." Edward growled as I groaned and leaned back a little too far and my head hit the wall.

"Mom, really?" Nessie asked while blushing a bright red color.

"Yes Renesmee. The one rule that is absolutely concrete is that you and Jake are not allowed to go hunting together." Bella said in her mom voice.

"What?" Nessie asked, "But we use to go all the time together!"

Edward cleared his throat before saying, "That was before the two of you had a romantic connection." The look on Nessie's face was one of confusion, but I understood where this was going, it wouldn't be safe. "Nessie, it would not be safe for the two of you if you and Jacob went hunting together. It has nothing to do with skill, it has everything to do with you being part vampire and Jacob being a werewolf."

"I still don't understand why?" Nessie said. Edward looked over at Jasper and nodded.

"What your dad is trying to say is that sometimes seeing your mate hunt can be a very erotic experience." Jasper started. "Many times right after a hunt, the lust and desire is so much that mates will start sexual activity immediately."

"I understand." I spoke up, seeing a shocked look pass Edwards face.

"You agree?" Nessie said.

"I do Nessie." Making small circles on her hand, seeing her sad face look at the ground I lifted her chin up to look at me. "Sweetie, it's not because I don't want to. It's because it is safer for the two of us. I could never live with myself if I hurt you; therefore, I want to avoid a situation where I could harm you."

"I still don't understand why?" Nessie said while I kissed away a tear that rolled down her face. Surprisingly it was Rosalie who spoke up.

"Jake, when you hunt, you hunt in wolf form?" I nodded yes. "You give yourself over to your instincts like we do right?" I nodded again. "And are you attracted to Nessie in wolf form?"

"Of course, I am always attracted to Nessie." I smirked at Edward's growl.

"Nessie?" Alice said softly. "Are you attracted to Jake if he is in his wolf form?" Poor Nessie, she was embarrassed, all eyes were on her and she was on the spot about her feelings towards me.

"Sweetie." Nessie looked into my eyes when I spoke, I ran my fingers through her hair trying to make her more comfortable. "I know you are on the spot, but I understand if you aren't attracted to me while I am Wolfie." She smiled at the nickname she calls me when I am in wolf form. "I know it is embarrassing to talk about this especially in front of your whole family." I looked around at all Cullens watching us intensely. "But it is good we talk about it before we end up in a dangerous situation that could have been avoided. You know since the Pixie can't see us we have to be a little more careful" She nodded and lifted her hand to my cheek." _Jake, I am always attracted to you, even as Wolfie." _I smiled. "_You are so breath taking and handsome and I want to lick every inch of you. When you're Wolfie, I still love you, my panties still get soaked. It is part of you, and I love all of you." _Great now I am hard in a house full of vampires that I am sure can tell. Yup, Emmett and Jasper are trying hard not to laugh.

"Boys, enough." Carlisle said and they both stopped. "Jacob, I take it that was a yes to Alice's question?" I nodded yes.

"Nessie you know I would never tell you what to do. But if we were hunting together, and it started getting hot and heavy." Edward tensed and grumbled. "I would have to phase back to human form. Now, I know for years I have phased in front of you, but this would be different. I would be excited and trying to phase back quickly. I'm not sure how it is for vampires, but when we hunt all of our senses are heightened. "Everyone in the room nodded. Nessie sighed and then nodded. "The good thing is, is that you don't go hunting all that often." I lowered my voice to a whisper, hoping no one could hear me, but in the back of my mind knowing they could. "Plus, I will be waiting for you when you get home." She smiled and kissed my cheek.

"I understand. It makes sense." Nessie said while looking at Bella and Edward.

"Ok good." Bella said. "Now, we need to know if the two of are sexually active. From what we have heard…"

"Oh God." I said as I rolled my eyes and shook my head while Nessie grabbed my hand a little tighter.

Bella chuckled and continued. "From what it sounds like, the two of you have been getting frisky." Edward hissed and I was dying inside. From the looks of it, so was Nessie.

"Um guys?" Jasper started and I opened one eye to look at him. "Maybe there is a better way to talk about this."

"Why Jazz?" Alice asked.

"Um, because they are embarrassed, mortified, scared, humiliated…" I held my hand up motioning for him to stop as Nessie had tried to curl up into a ball on top of my lap hiding her face in my shoulder.

"It's ok Sweet Nessie." I whispered in her ear, while running my hand through her hair like she likes. She was clinging on to my neck with her hand.

"_My mom laughed at us."_

My eyes focused on Bella as I whispered in Nessie's ear, "She wasn't laughing at us, she was laughing because she was nervous and it is difficult for a mom to talk to their kid about sex." Bella looked like she was going to say something but Edward grabbed her arm and shook his head. The Cullens could only hear my side, but they are all smart enough to figure out what Nessie was saying by my responses.

"_They are going to be mad when they find out we had sex". _

I needed to figure out a way to just come clean, if not we would never hear the end of it. They would need to know we were safe, and I needed to do this for Nessie so she would no longer be upset, even if that meant that Edward was going to crush my balls. I decided to focus on Carlisle, figuring he was least likely to cut my dick off.

"Sweet Nessie. Please my love. They are not going to be mad at us for making love with each other, we were very safe and we talked about it together beforehand." I scanned the room seeing all the girls smiling, Alice clapping her hands while bouncing, Jasper looking down, Carlisle shocked, Emmett was looking at Edward, who looked like, yup. He was going to detach my nuts from my body. Quickly Emmett was next to Edward with his hand on his shoulder whispering too quick for me to understand.

"_I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said sex. It was truly love making, and I can't wait to continue making love with you for eternity." _She looked into my eyes and all I could see was love.

"Nessie, I was thinking that maybe you and I could talk to your Grandparents in private?" I looked at them and they both nodded. I thought maybe she would be more comfortable with someone other than Edward and Bella. No way was I going to ask Emmett or Jazz, that would be suicidal. I also had a couple of questions that maybe the good doc could answer for me, saving my nuts in the process. I know Nessie would be too shy to ask them on her own, so I figured as her boyfriend I would take the lead. I looked over to Bella she smiled and nodded her approvable.

"_Ok Jake, that sounds like a good idea."_ She stood up and grabbed my hand as I stood as well.

"Why don't all of you go hunting?" Carlisle said.

"Carlisle, I don't know about this. I would feel better if I was there as well." Edward said.

"Edward, please, go hunting with Bella and the rest of the family. They are more likely to be open and honest if you are not posing a threat listening in."

"A threat?" Edward growled.

"Yes, a threat." Carlisle said while glancing at the chair where Edward sitting. Now missing the armrests as Edward was holding on to them so tight that they became sawdust. "Now go."

While everyone said goodbye, Nessie and I went to go get a drink. This family meeting was exhausting. Nessie came over to me and wrapped her arms around my waist. I leaned down to give her a gentle kiss, as I heard Esme say to Carlisle "Let's give them a few minutes." Smiling I licked Nessie's bottom lip and Nessie eagerly opened her mouth. The minute our tongues connected I moaned and tilted my head to deepen the kiss. I sucked on her tongue and heard her moan. As much as I hated it, I had to pull back, I could smell her arousal, causing me to even get more aroused and Carlisle and Esme were in the next room.

"Ready?" She nodded and we went to the dining room table where they were waiting for us. We took our seats across the table from them holding hands that were rested on my knee.

"I wanted to tell you both how proud we are of you." Esme said smiling. "Jake, we love you, and even though you have been around this family for years, we still continue to think of you as one of our own grandchildren." Nessie squeezed my knee and I smiled.

"I commend you both for your maturity; I know that the family meeting could not have been easy for you. I am very proud of you that you were safe while engaging in intercourse, I have to admit, I have never encountered a couple as yourself. Originally we thought Edward and Bella were unique, but not as unique as a werewolf and a half vampire." We all laughed.

"Carlisle?" I choked out then cleared my throat. "I was hoping to ask you a question. Nessie is it ok with you if I ask questions? I promise that they are not intended to embarrass us."

"Of course Jake." Nessie said smiling. I turned to Carlisle.

"Please ask me or Esme anything. We will not judge or repeat what is said here. We will all do our best to block our thoughts."

"Thank you, both of you. Um well, I was wondering, we have always used a condom when making love, but I was wondering if there is anything else we should be doing? I'll be honest with both of you, I am completely inexperienced when it comes to sex and sexual activities. Everything I have done has been with Nessie."

"Me too." Nessie whispered. Both Carlisle and Esme smiled.

"Well, I definitely think you should be using a condom every time. To be honest I also do think it would be best if Renesmee starts on a birth control pill. I am not one hundred percent sure how it will work for you. But since you do have a menstrual cycle and are able to take things like Tylenol, I am hoping that it will work. You must promise me that if ever a condom should break, you come straight to me."

"Like right then, Doc?" I asked my voice slightly higher than normal. He started chuckling.

"No, no, Jake afterwards." I nodded. "Renesmee, how do you feel about going on the pill?"

"It sounds like a good plan. Do you… do you think that Jacob and I will ever be able to have kids of our own?" My breath caught in my throat. Would she really want kids with me? Fuck, I hope so. I wasn't sure if it was possible, but god I would do anything to have kids with her. "That is if Jacob were to ever want…"

"Yes!" I interrupted as Nessie, Carlisle and Esme all grinned. I held my hands on either side of her face. "Yes Nessie. I want to have children with you if it is possible. Not today but in the future, after we are married. If it is possible and it is what you want, nothing besides you being my wife could make me happier." With that, she attacked my mouth with hers. I moaned when she slipped her tongue in my mouth. We heard a throat clear, and immediately I pulled back seeing Nessie flush.

"Oh shit… I am so sorry. Carlisle, Esme…" Man I sounded like an idiot rambling.

"Jake it's ok. Believe me; we are not upset with you. This however does show why you two should not hunt together." He smiled and you could feel the happiness come from him and Esme.

"I think I have a better understanding now." Nessie smiled.

"About your question on children, from what I know of the pack, some of your brothers have fathered children with their human spouses correct?" I nodded yes. "I think what might be best is if I do testing on both you to see if it is possible for you to have children, prior to planning for them. I would hate to see you both disappointed if you were unable to be natural parents." Doc had a point, I looked at Nessie and she was smiling and nodding.

"My one other question…umm…" Oh fuck me how was I going to ask this without getting punched in the face. I had no idea my leg was shaking so bad until Nessie put her hand on it and told me silently that it was ok. I picked up her hand and kissed her palm turning back to Carlisle.

"Please Jake, ask me anything. I know the both of you are taking this seriously, as am I. If it is easier, pretend we are at a doctor's office." I exhaled loudly and continued.

"Ok, so say Nessie and I were to do something else like oral sex," Nessie started blushing but squeezed my hand to go on. "Could, you know, it harm Nessie in any way?"

"Have the two of you engaged in this activity before?" He said in his doctor voice. Nessie and I both answered yes at the same time, but I continued to ramble on.

"Oh shit, I'm sorry, Nessie. I should have asked before. Fuck I'm stupid…"

"Jake." Carlisle held up his hand to stop my verbal diarrhea. "Nessie, was everything ok with you afterwards?" She said a quiet yes, and then Carlisle continued. "Jacob, I appreciate you being so concerned about my granddaughter. I actually have thought about this before, knowing that you imprinted on Renesmee, and well having a lot of spare time. I do think that any bodily fluids, such as semen, shared between the two of you are fine. Considering you are a shape shifter and not a Child of the Moon, there should be no worries. Again if there is any concern, please come talk to me."

"I don't think I have any more questions. Nessie did you have any?" I felt like a huge weight had been lifted from me, hopefully Nessie felt the same way.

"I just have one." Nessie said quietly. Esme reached across the table and held her hand.

"Go ahead darling." Esme said.

"Say I want to surprise Jake with something?" I like the way Nessie thinks." Like pretty pajamas or something."Fuck me I am loving the way Nessie thinks. "I don't really want to go with Mom and have Dad find out, and Aunt Alice and Aunt Rosalie will make me get stuff I don't want, then Uncle Emmett will make fun of me, and Uncle Jazz will know I am up to something. So, I was wondering if you would take me?" She looked at Esme and saw a huge smile on her Grandma's face. I gently rubbed circles in the back of her hand.

"Of course, my dear, any time. It will just stay between you and me." Esme winked and Nessie giggled.

"I guess if there are no more questions then Esme and I should go hunt." Esme nodded her head.

"I would like to thank both of you for your help." I stood up and shook Carlisle's hand and gave Esme a hug.

"Me too." Nessie said while hugging her grandparents.

"Please know both of you can come to us any time, for any reason. We are so proud of both of you, and could not be happier for the two of you." Carlisle and Esme were heading for the door. "Oh and just so you know, Alice made sure that the whole family will not be returning from their hunt until noon tomorrow. Esme and I will be returning at the same time. So, enjoy the rest of your night and morning." He winked at us and headed out.

The next thing I knew, Nessie was straddling me sucking on my neck and removing my shirt.

"Sweetie!" I groaned. "Let's go take this to the cottage." Before I had the whole sentence out, Nessie had my hand and we were almost to the cottage door. This is going to be one hell of a fun night.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

**Thank you to my beta ****LUV4JAKE!**** You are the best!**

**DISCLAIMER: I SADLY OWN NOTHING RELATED TO TWILIGHT**

**JPOV**

As soon as the cottage door shut Nessie jumped into my arms wrapping her legs around my waist. With her hands fisted in my hair she attacked my lips with a kiss full of passion, need, lust and love. I moaned and tightened my arms around my beautiful girlfriend while walking over to the couch. I felt her hand on my cheek and her thoughts filled my mind:

"_Why are we going to the couch? BED! BED! BED!"_

"Ah, sweet Nessie, we have all night and all of tomorrow morning." I whispered in her ear with a slight chuckle, and then gently nipped at her earlobe with my mouth.

"Jake," she whimpered while arching her back.

"What, Sweetie?" I answered.

"_Please Jake, I need you_." She pleaded silently. I stood up with Nessie still wrapped around me, sucking on my jaw and neck and started walking us towards her bedroom. Who am I to deny my perfect girl and her needs?

Just as I was about to lay her on the bed I noticed a gift bag of sorts on the middle of the bed.

"What the hell?"

"What Jake?" Oh, I guess I said that out loud. Standing Nessie up with a confused look on her face, I turned her around and pointed at the bag.

"What the hell?" She said. I laughed while wrapping my arms around her waist and kissing just below her ear.

"I know Ness, that's what I just said." She grabbed my hand while smiling and launched us at her bed. She was just like Alice, loved shopping and loved presents.

"Come on Jake! Let's see what Rosalie and Alice got us!" She clapped her hands and could barely contain her excitement. Alice and Rosalie? I inhaled deeply and sure enough the last scents that were in here were those of Alice and Rosalie. "I thought they just stopped by with Mom and Dad, but there scents are newer. I should have noticed but I was distracted when we first came in…" She blushed and winked at me.

I ran my hands through her hair and kissed her forehead. "Come on Beautiful, open up your present." She turned, grabbed the back of my head and kissed me deeply while telling me a silent "_I Love You." _She opened up the bag and pulled out an envelope.

"Look!" She said. "It's for both of us!" She held up the envelope for me to see. On the front there was a heart and inside the heart was _**J+N**_. She opened it up, pulled out the note and read it out loud.

"**Nessie and Jacob,**

**I don't need to be able to see you to know that the contents of this bag will bring you a lot of fun! We hope you have a wonderful night.**

**Love, **

**Alice and Rosalie"**

I looked at Nessie and saw the same spark in her eye and grin on her face that I had. Knowing, (and unfortunately occasionally hearing), what has gone on in each of their respective bedrooms I had an idea that this was most definitely going to be a wonderful night. I watched as Nessie started to pull the first item out of the bag. She giggled and tossed me the first item. The blindfold we had previously used.

"Wait? How did they?" I asked. Nessie opened up the top drawer of her nightstand and sure enough the blindfold was missing.

"With Alice, you never know!" She said while shaking her head. She reached in and pulled out a box. "It says it is **Divine Chocolate Body Tattoo Kit.**" Nessie loves chocolate. The most beautiful color blush was getting darker on her face as she read the contents of the box. She looked up and at the same time as she handed me the box, I could smell her getting more aroused. I put my arm around her waist and pulled her on to my lap.

"Hmm, Sweetie, you like this don't you?" She shuddered and nodded as I slowly brushed my fingers lightly over her stomach. "Is there more in the bag?" I whispered as I brought my hands up her sides and brushed my thumbs across the sides of her bra covered breasts. She nodded again, her head landed on my shoulder and her eyes started to roll back in her head as I pinched her nipples lightly through the smooth material. I reached in the bag and pulled out a small container of honey. Perfect. My favorite and I knew exactly what I wanted to do. I placed it back in the bag for now and continued to caress Nessie.

"What else is in the bag Jake?" She whispered with her eyes closed.

"Something that we will both enjoy very much." I whispered back. She opened her lust filled eyes and quickly turned so that she was straddling my lap. She lifted her arms up and I quickly removed her shirt, then we removed mine. With one hand on either side of her face, I started to kiss her gently. I turned my head and parted my lips as she licked my bottom lip so we could deepen the kiss. We both moaned as soon as her tongue entered my mouth. Heaven. The only word that there is to describe what I feel when I kiss Nessie, it is purely Heaven. I moved my hands to Nessie's hips as she ground her core directly onto my erection, Nessie gasped and I could feel her smile. Yup, I will admit, I had been hard ever since we were entered the cottage. Now it is possibly the largest hard-on I have ever had.

"Nessie." I moaned into her ear, then licked the outer shell and bit the lobe. She moaned and became instantly wetter. "Can I try something with our new gifts?" She answered a silent "_Yes, please."_ That is one of the things I absolutely adore about Nessie. The more aroused she is, the less she speaks out loud. She lets me hear everything that is going on in her mind and fuck me if that isn't hot.

I quickly unclasp her bra and slowly toss it off of the bed. I kiss her mouth, then her neck, then work my way down her collarbone and to her chest. I take one perfect nipple into my mouth and gently suck. Nessie gasps and loudly moans. I smile to myself; this will be exactly as I had thought. Being half vampire, I think Nessie got the best of both worlds. Vampires feel very deeply and the sensations, I am told, are extremely strong. And as a human who eats real food, she will mostly enjoy licking the chocolate body paint off of my body. Fuck I hope so.

I quickly remove the rest of her clothes and lay her down on the bed so she is comfortable with her head on the pillow. "_Jake, take off your clothes."_ I smile and remove my pants so we are both naked. I kiss my way up her body so I am now hovering over her. She touches my cheek and tells me she loves me.

"I love you too, Sweetie." We kiss passionately while moaning until we need to come up for air. I grab the blindfold and raise my eyebrow while smirking at Nessie. "Trust me?" I ask, and get a silent "_Of course."_ I place the blindfold on Nessie and her breathing hitches. I take a minute to look at my beautiful girl. Her body is fucking perfection. All I want is to bury my cock in her perfect little pussy, but I will wait, we need to have a little playtime before we get to the main event. I gently take one finger and run it down her slick folds causing Nessie to groan and nearly jump off the bed. I take my finger and bring my body up so my mouth is next to her ear. I put the finger in my mouth and suck loudly, even though I know I don't need to with her hearing. "Sorry Nessie, I had to have a taste. I couldn't help myself, you are so fucking delicious." Her body quivers and my heart is about to pop out of my chest.

I reach for the honey and pop the top off. Straddling her waist I take the honey and place a ring of it around her right nipple. I hear her purr and breathe heavier. I gently lick around her rose colored nipple, while she quivers and starts rubbing her legs together, trying to get a little friction for her aroused state. "Don't worry Sweetie." I told her. "I am definitely going to be taking care of you tonight." She moans as I suck on her nipple hard, and a new wave of arousal hits her. I keep licking and sucking until her nipple is free of honey. Then, I do the same to her left nipple. This time I place more honey on her nipple so I have to lick and suck even harder than before._"What was that Baby?" _She asked silently.

"Why don't you tell me Nessie?" I place my hand behind her neck and guide my mouth to hers, instantly placing my tongue in her mouth. Nessie shocked the hell out of by sucking on my tongue and sucking on it hard while wrapping her petite hand around my cock and stroking it a few times. Our mouths released each other's and I grunted when she removed my throbbing cock from her hand.

"That was honey, Jake." She said with a smile. She was obviously pleased with herself for teasing my cock like that.

"Very good Nessie, looks like someone should receive a reward for guessing correctly." She moaned as I took the honey and drew a line starting from her ankle and trailing it all the way up her leg to the top of her inner thigh. I kissed her lightly on her lips and started licking and sucking the honey off of her starting at her leg.

As I worked my way up her leg, Nessie moaned and groaned while squirming on the bed. When I reached her knee she gasped. I knew this was a particularly sensitive spot for her, so I made certain to spend a lot of time there.

"Oh, Jake…shit…" She panted. "That… feels so… good." I worked my way up her leg and was licking and sucking the last off of her inner thigh when I decided it was time to take the blindfold off. I wanted to look in my beautiful girls eyes.

"I am going to take the blindfold off now Nessie." I whispered.

"_Why?"_ She silently asked.

"Because Beautiful." I took the blindfold off of her and stared into her loving eyes. "I want to watch you and stare into your eyes while I make love to you with my tongue." I smiled as her eyes filled with more love and desire. I kissed the tip of her nose then scooted down to make myself comfortable between her legs.

I groaned when I saw how wet she was and I wasted no time as I lick her slit then sucked on her clit. She grabbed my hair and moaned loudly pushing her core into my face even more. I licked and sucked her clit while sliding two fingers into her slick pussy, causing Nessie to buck her hips and cry out. I could tell she was close to climaxing, I could feel her walls constricting around my fingers, so I added another one. As she started to pant, and chant my name both verbally and silently I nipped at her clit like she likes, and let her ride out the waves of pleasure. There was nothing more beautiful than watching Nessie orgasm. Her head thrown back, a slight blush on her face and chest, and my name coming out of her mouth like a prayer, it was enough to make me want to cry.

The next thing I knew, she pulled me up and fiercely kissed me. She groaned when our tongues met and she tasted herself on me. "_I love you Jake, no one will ever make me feel the way you do. Always and forever Jake."_ She pulled away and looked into my eyes to see the love for her in them.

"I love you too, my sweet Nessie." I held her for awhile, still harder than a fucking rock. Nessie reached over and grabbed the blindfold and silently told me, "_It's your turn now."_


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

**Thank you to my beta ****luv4jake,**** you are the best!**

**DISCLAIMER: I SADLY OWN NOTHING RELATED TO TWILIGHT**

**JPOV**

Holy fuck, last night was incredible. Sure talking to Dr. Fang was embarrassing as all hell, but at least I found out information that Nessie and I needed to know. Then getting to use the gifts from Alice and Blondie on Nessie was unfuckingbelievable. As soon as Nessie put that blindfold on me I knew I was in for a ride. I know Nessie likes chocolate, and I know Nessie likes my cock, and apparently the combination of the two, Nessie could have in her sweet little mouth all night. I have no idea how many orgasms Nessie and I had last night, but fuck if I care. It was one of the best nights of my life, and my girl was glowing.

Laying here with her in my arms is my definition of heaven on earth. My arms wrapped around her tiny waist, her head on my chest, her wild hair flowing all around us, it couldn't be more perfect. Actually, it could be more perfect. We could be in our house, married, like this. Yep, that would be the ultimate perfection. But, as it stands, we are in her parent's cottage and Edward and Bella are due back in a couple of hours. Once they get back I will have to take off for a little bit and check on the pack and my dad. My dad was suppose to come back from his fishing trip yesterday, so I haven't been too worried that all my time lately has been spent with Nessie. He deserved to get away for a few days.

Lately, I have been feeling guilty about not spending as much time with the old man. I know it is hard for him to get around with the wheelchair and without my sisters nearby he is more dependent on me. Before he left on the trip he and I had a heart to heart. I don't why I am turning into a huge fucking pussy, but according to the old man it is because I am in love. He explained that he too was turned into a huge pussy the day he met my mom. He made it clear that I am not to feel guilty, and that I need to live my own life and I have a lot on my plate. Between the tribe, the pack, and Nessie my plate is pretty full, but I definitely need to find a way to spend more quality time with my dad.

"_Good morning, Jake."_ I snapped out of my thoughts as soon as I heard Nessie's thoughts in my head. _"What's on your mind, baby?"_

"Good morning, Sweetie." I kissed her forehead and smiled. "Sorry, have you been awake for long?"

"Just for a few minutes." She responded then lightly kissed me on my lips. "You looked so deep in thought I didn't want to wake you."

"I was just thinking about my dad and shit. He was supposed to get back yesterday. When Edward and Bella get home I need to take off for a little bit." She gave me the doe-eyed pouty look as I continued. "I won't be gone for long. I just need to check in with the pack and go and check on my dad. I haven't spent much time with him lately and I feel kind of bad about it. But at the same time, I want to spend my time with you."

"Ah, Jake. That's why I love you so much, you are so caring." I leaned down and kissed her sucking gently on her bottom lip. Nessie moaned and parted her lips, our tongues massaged each other's slowly and full of love. She broke our kiss and looked at me with a twinkle in her eye. "I have a great idea!"

"What's that Nessie?" I whispered while nuzzling her neck.

"Why don't you check on the pack and go to Billy's, I will get ready and hang out with my parents while you are doing that. Then I can come over and cook you both dinner."

I pulled away to look into her eyes. "You would do that for me?"

"Of course, Jake. I love you and I love hanging out with Billy. You just tell me when to come over. You both can talk and hang out together while I make something delicious."

"Mmmm, Sweet Nessie, you are delicious." I sucked and gently bit down on her earlobe making her whimper. "However, I will come pick you up." She frowned and was about to say something when I cut her off. "No frowning Nessie, we will need to get groceries, and since you are cooking you have to go to the store with me. You know I have no fucking clue what to buy." Threading my hand through her hair I pulled her mouth to mine and kissed her deeply.

"Mmmm. Ok Jake, that sounds like a plan." Nessie said while massaging the back of neck.

"What do you want to do until your parents come home?" Please, please say you want to spend the entire time here in this bed, naked, with me holding you.

She snuggled closer to me and I wrapped my arms around her waist while she held her hand to my cheek. "_Jake, do you mind if we just lay here like this? I just want to be close to you."_ My breath hitched and I looked into her beautiful eyes seeing her love and need.

"Of course Nessie, there is nothing else I want more." We were pretty quiet the rest of our time in bed together. I would whisper to her that I love her, and she would silently tell me that she loved me too. She would draw patterns on my chest with her fingertips; I would run my hands through her hair and kiss her forehead. She would look at me smile then kiss my chest. There was no need to have any conversation, no need to pounce on each other. We truly were connected to one another and with every little touch, every little look, our love was shared with each other.

As soon as the Cullen clan got home, I said "hi" to everyone. Everyone was happy, smiling and saying "hi" to Nessie and I, well everyone except Edward. Bella nudged him in the ribs and finally I got a nod and a "Jacob." I greeted him and smiled, knowing he is having a hard time with my romantic relationship with his daughter, so I didn't want to push him. Nessie ran over to him to give him a hug and you could see Edward's response immediately change. His eyes lit, his smile was genuine, and anyone could see and feel his love for his daughter without the help of Jasper.

Nessie told everyone our dinner plans and I said goodbye and told them that I would be back in a little while to pick up Nessie. Nessie pouted and walked me to the door, while Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie chuckled at her expression. She flipped around to glare at them and they all immediatley stopped laughing. I cupped Nessie's face and lightly kissed her lips.

"Nessie." Her sad eyes pierced my heart. "Sweetie, I will be back in a little bit. You are more than welcome to come now, but I think your family would like to spend some time with you." She closed her eyes and gave me a loving kiss.

"Our family." She whispered as she opened her eyes, even though everyone in the room heard just fine. Esme looked like she could cry with happiness, as Alice was silently jumping up and down with excitement. Bella came over to us and put her hand on Nessie's back.

"Renesmee, Jacob's right. You are more than welcome to go with him now, but we would really love to spend some time with you since we just got back." Bella smiled at me as I nodded at her and then Edward.

"Ok Mom." Bella smiled and kissed Nessie's forehead.

I hugged Nessie close to me and whispered, "I love you my Nessie. I will be back before you know it. I know this is new, but we will work on finding the perfect balance between time for us and our families. My heart is breaking right now knowing that you won't be in my arms for the next couple of hours, but it will be ok and I will be back soon." I realized everyone was still watching us and heard everything I just told Nessie, but we were going to have to get use to no privacy and no secrets, it's the Cullen and wolf pack way of life. After getting a silent bye from Nessie I kissed her once more and headed for the forest.

As soon as I phased I tried to block my time with Nessie from my mind, not wanting the whole pack to see my sexual encounters with Nessie.

"_Hey Jake! Leah and I are on patrol. Nothing real new to report. Your dad got back yesterday and I had dinner with him. Boy does he like to talk about fishing!" _

_"Thanks Seth, I really appreciate you checking on him."_

_"No worries, Leah was bugging the shit out of me and I wanted to get out of the house. Oh wow, Nessie is going to cook dinner tonight for you and Billy tonight? Shit, I should have waited to come over probably better than frozen pizza..."_

_"Fuck!"_

_"What Jake?" _Now Quil and Embry were both here and thinking things at the same time. At least Leah was keeping quiet. The growl informed me she just heard that, smirking I addressed the pack.

_"I was trying to block Nessie from everyone."_

_"Jake, you should know better than anyone that you cannot block your imprint from us. I quess all those times you commented on our thoughts of Claire and Emily are coming back to bite you in your ass."_

_"Shit guys, I am really sorry. But fuck! I can't think about anything else."_

_"We know." Snarled Leah._

_"Come on Leah." _

_"It's ok Seth, once she imprints, she'll know. Alright, I am going to go hang with my dad, then pick up Nessie and I will be back at my dad's place. If anything happens, or if you need me, howl. Or call my cell, or call my dad's."_

_"We know, we know." _Chorused the pack.

_"Sure, sure. Alright, I will be running patrol starting tomorrow morning, so I'll see y'all then."_

_"Bye Jake."_

_"Have fun..."_

I phased back and headed into my house. "Hey Dad!"

"Hey Jacob. How's Renesmee? How are the Cullens?"

"Good, good. Hey, is it cool if Nessie comes over and makes dinner for us?" I asked nervously. Why the fuck am I so nervous?

"Jake come here." I walked into the living room where my dad was watching television and plopped down on the couch. I raised one eyebrow and he continued talking.

"Of course Nessie can come over. Hell, she is one of the best cooks I know, I am glad it won't be you or I cooking." I snorted when he used air quotes around the word "cooking". Yep, we can't cook. Sometimes we can BBQ, but mostly it's frozen pizza and t.v. dinners. "Jake, Nessie is welcome here any time, you don't have to ask permission. I know your relationship has changed and I am more than happy for you. Renesmee is a good girl, and you both are perfect for one another, even if you didn't imprint, she still would be your soul mate."

"Thanks Dad. She means the world to me."

"I know Jacob. Does this have to do with our conversation before I went fishing?" I nodded. "Please Jacob, don't worry about me. I love and enjoy our time together, but don't stop living your life because of me."

"I know, I know. I just have a lot on my mind, I don't want to disappoint anyone. Fuck there I go being a big pussy again." I grunted as my dad laughed.

"No son, you are just in love." We continued to talk and watch t.v. until it was time for me to go get Nessie. I had a great time hanging with the old man, but my heart and my head were with Nessie.

I hopped in the Rabbit and headed over to pick up Nessie. As soon as I turned on to the drive I felt this buzz of electricity telling me that my girl was near. As I put the car in park my door was flung open and Nessie was pulling me out by my arm. Her mouth attacked mine and her legs wrapped around my waist pushing me back so the door would close. I moaned as she wrapped her legs tighter around me rubbing on my throbbing cock that's trapped in my jeans. I heard a throat clear and pulled away slightly to see Blondie "the cockblocker" standing on the porch.

"Alice saw me getting your keys out of the locked car." She smirked while holding a thin piece of metal. "Of course she couldn't see how that happened considering it involved the both of you. However, she will be happy to know it happened because you two were basically dry humping."

Nessie removed her legs from my waist while blushing. I wrapped my arms around her waist and whispered, "It's good to see you too. I missed you as well. Don't be embarrassed, I am sure we will walk in on the Pixie or Blondie soon enough." Nessie giggled, as I hoped she would and kissed my cheek."

"Oh and Nessie?" Blondie called out as she walked towards the car."

"Yes, Aunt Rose?"

"Alice already figured it out. You two are going to walk in on her and Jasper first." She tossed me the keys and started back towards the house. "Apparently they go at it in the kitchen and they disappear for 37 seconds. I'll tell everyone you said bye." She opened the front door and heard everyone laughing. Emmett was mad saying he lost the bet and Carlisle was starting to give a lecture on sex and cleanliness and kitchens.

"Ew."

"What, Jake?" Nessie said as she turned and faced me wrapping her arms around my neck.

"Ew, I am totally fucking grossed out. We are the only two who use the kitchen to eat. I always assumed it was clean. Shit!" She asked a silent _"What?"_ "Do you remember some time ago I was making a sandwich and had to leave because Seth was howling?" She nodded. "Well, I had put the sandwich on the counter, assuming it was clean. I left and came back and someone had moved the sandwich to a plate. I still ate it. Now I am wondering why my sandwich was moved." Nessie crinkled her nose and had a disgusted look on her face.

"Ok. Let's not think about that anymore or I am going to be sick. Come on Jake, let's go to the grocery store. I am making you and Billy a delicious dinner." She smiled while standing on her tiptoes and kissing my nose.

"At least we know the kitchen is clean…for now."

**Thank you for reading, please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ch. 11**

**Thank you to my beta ****luv4jake,**** you are the best!**

**DISCLAIMER: I SADLY OWN NOTHING RELATED TO TWILIGHT**

**JPOV**

"No."

"What?" I asked.

"No. We are not getting that." Nessie replied.

"Why not?"

"Because Jake, I am going to make the sauce."

"But, this is good stuff Ness, it's my favorite, you know that." I whined.

"No, your favorite is the sauce that I make." Nessie's eyes rolled back in her head and she giggled to herself.

"I've never had your sauce, Ness. Have I?" When have I even seen her make her own sauce?

"Jake you have it every time you eat my lasagna." My eyes widened.

"No. Ness, that sauce is from a jar." She laughed and nodded her head.

"I know Jake. From the jar that I put it in after I make it. You know the smell of food is revolting to my mom and dad, so I make a bunch and can it. But since we are going to your house, I can make it fresh."

I wrapped my arms around her tiny waist and whispered into her ear, "I think I just fell a little more in love with you." I lightly sucked on her earlobe, biting it gently and got the moaning response I loved. Fuck, I could already smell her arousal. I love that Nessie is so responsive, even to just the little touches. She turned in my arms so she was facing me and put her tiny hand on my cheek. Holy mother of shit. She was showing me rapid fire memories. All of them included us naked, her riding me, me making love to her, my cock in her sweet mouth, her head back in ecstasy and all of sudden it stopped. Her hand was on her hip and she was staring at my panting ass with a smirk on her face that made my hard cock twitch. My what? Oh great. Here I am standing in the pasta aisle with a fucking erection. My cock was literally trying to get out of my pants and get into Nessie's. I shifted uncomfortably and Nessie's smirk got even bigger. I raised my eyebrow and she put her hand back on my cheek.

"_Maybe next time you will think before getting me all hot and bothered in a grocery store._" My eyes bugged out of my head. What! She did it on purpose? I was speechless, there were people all around us and I had a huge tent in my pants. "_Now put the Ragu back on the shelf." _I nodded and put the jar back where it belonged. I felt bad and was a little upset at what just happened, mostly after a middle aged woman gasped then shook her head and walked the other way.

Nessie quietly came over and grabbed my hand, "Jake?" she whispered.

I squeezed her hand before answering. "I'm sorry Nessie." She tried to interrupt but I kept talking and I couldn't really look her in the face. "I really didn't mean anything by it. I just wanted to hold you and I...I don't know. All I can say is I'm sorry, I didn't even think that we are out in public. And I guess I should have thought about how you would have reacted, but I didn't, and now I understand. I won't do anything like that in public again." I should have tried to keep the hurt off of my face to protect Nessie, but I didn't, I just kept staring at the ground. Nessie purposely did something to embarrass me in public and I just wanted some time to myself.

"Jake..." She started, but was interrupted by the sound of a frantic howl.

I looked and saw a swarm of emotions in her eyes. As my imprint I always want her to be happy and I put her needs in front of my own. I fucked that up by making her aroused in a grocery store and embarrassed her. Not paying attention to that, I was the one who deserved the humiliation.

I had to go and Nessie knew something was wrong and that I needed to get to the pack. After another frantic howl Nessie whispered, "Go. I'll be at your Dad's." I nodded and ran out of the front door. I went around the back of the grocery store and headed to the forest; as soon as I got deep enough I phased and was bombarded with the thoughts of my pack.

I felt his pain, it was excruciating. I wanted to drop to my knees, but I had to keep running to get to him.

_"Seth. Please Seth…" _Leah was sobbing, and my heart was breaking for her and him.

_"Jake, we need to make a decision." _Sam was remaining calm, and thank god he was because I was about to lose it. We were able to decide quickly and Embry and Jared were off driving Seth to the Cullen's. It was going to take longer than running, but Seth was unconscious and would most likely slide off the back of them in their wolf form.

_"I'm almost at the Cullen's, I'll see if they are home, let them know what happened and see if they will help."_

_"Thanks, Quil. They're home; Embry and Jared are already driving Seth towards their house. Ask Carlisle to help Seth..." _I choked up when I saw thoughts of the car accident. His fear, his pain. Leah's fear, her pain, but it was her guilt that was overwhelming. She was driving the car, she was the one who lost control, but it was clear, it was an accident. Seth was flung out of the windshield, from what I could tell he definitely had broken bones and glass embedded in his skin. The whole accident kept replaying in Leah's mind.

"_Leah, I just wish you could just move past all of this. People break up all the time, but you know this is different. Sam didn't have a choice." Seth was always the diplomatic one. "One day you will imprint too. What happens if you have a boyfriend at the time, then imprint on someone else? You will do the same thing as Sam did to you."_

_"God damn it Seth! No one knows if I can or will even imprint!" Leah screamed at Seth._

_"Of course you will Leah. You are no different the rest of the pack, except for the fact that you are a girl. Everything we do, you can do. It's just that the pack is getting tired having to listen to your thoughts..."_

_"Well excuse the fuck out of me if the pack is getting tired of it. How do you think I fucking feel listening to Sam go on about Emily this, Emily that?"_

_"All I am saying Leah is maybe you should stop living in the past and focus on your future." Somehow, this only pissed off Leah even more._

_"You are so stupid Seth." This is where Leah started driving faster and started paying more attention to watching Seth then the road. "I have no future! How am I supposed to have kids if I keep phasing? Bet you never thought of that Seth. You think you are so fucking smart. I am so tired of you being Mister goody-goody always doing the right thing, never making any trouble. I cannot wait until you fuck up..."_

_"Leah watch out!" Seth screamed, but it was too late. Leah tried to swerve out of the way so she wouldn't hit the deer in the road. But unfortunately she over corrected and lost control of the car slamming into the tree. Seth was flung out the windshield, the air bag never deployed, Leah's did but she quickly punched a hole in it and ran to Seth who was unconscious and covered in blood._

_"Seth! Seth!" She screamed and cried. "Seth I am so sorry. Please wake up!" She looked around and phased so the pack could help immediately. Leah was shaking violently as she sobbed. "Please Seth, please, I'm so sorry! I love you Seth, I am sorry I am horrible to you. You are the best brother, and I am a fucking horrible person." She was sobbing when some of the pack found her. Sam moved Leah from Seth's side so Embry and Jared could move Seth from the road. Leah kept repeating Seth's name and it was heartbreaking._

Snapping out of Leah memories, I needed to figure out how to take care of accident scene.

"_See if Emmett and Jasper can help clean up the accident and move the car. Edward may be able to read Seth's mind to see what else is hurting. Ask Esme if she can stick around. Paul is on his way to get Sue..." _The faint muttering of Seth's name stopped.

_"Where's Leah?" _She was a fucking mess and I was concerned that since she phased we wouldn't be able to find her. Seth needed her.

"_I'll get her." Sam said._

_"Sam, I don't think that's a good idea." _The last thing we needed was Leah running because of Sam.

"_Jacob, I know where she would go, I will be able to find her the fastest. Trust me."_ I didn't think it was the best idea, but Sam was right. We all knew of some of the places Leah would go, but Sam did know her the best.

I phased as soon as I got close to the clearing right outside of the Cullen's house and I could hear all of the commotion inside. As soon as I was inside I could see that Seth was asleep. And to be honest he looked like shit. Dr. Fang...fine Carlisle, was working on him with both Embry and Quil helping. Embry was holding a bowl and Carlisle was dropping pieces of glass into it. Quil had a stack of gauze in one hand and a cleansing solution in the other. Carlisle explained that before he set his bones, he had to get the glass out first. His skin was starting to heel the cuts, but at the same time, the glass was adhering to his skin. Carlisle had given Seth a lot of pain medication to try and keep him relaxed and pain free, Carlisle did not want him waking up in the middle of fixing him.

The door opened and Sue came rushing in with Paul behind her. She was sobbing and shaking while kissing Seth on the top of his head. Esme came over and wrapped her arms around Sue. Sue immediately started sobbing louder. "Doctor Cullen, is...is he going to be ok?" She sobbed.

Carlisle briefly looked over at Sue and nodded before turning back to Seth. "He has extensive injuries, and I am afraid I haven't even found them all yet. I do think that he is going to be fine, but it is going to take a long time and it's going to be a painful road. I will have to keep resetting the broken bones because he is healing too quickly. Rosalie and Alice are setting up a room here. If it is ok with you, it is my recommendation that he stays here so I can observe him." Sue nodded. "We can also set up a spare room so you and Leah can also stay if you would like."

"Thank you Dr. Cullen. For everything." She sobbed. "Where's Leah?" She asked frantically while looking around. Just then, the door opened and Sam walked in followed by my dad, and Leah, who was crying on Nessie's shoulder.

"Thank you Sam." I said and my eyes locked on Nessie's she gave me a small smile and I could tell she was nervous. Sue ran over and pulled Leah from Nessie's arms, they clung on to each other as if their own lives depended on it.

My dad walked over to me, as I was near Seth and asked if he could talk to me for a minute. I nodded and told everyone we would be right back, following my dad out of the door.

"Nessie told me what happened." My eyes shot to my dad's.

"Does she hate me?" I whispered.

"Jacob. Why would she hate you?" He sounded genuinely confused.

"Because dad, I wasn't thinking. We were in a grocery store and I just wanted to hold her and tell how much I love her. I didn't think about how she was going to respond. I was being selfish." Before I knew what happened I was flat on my back, with Emmett pinning me to the ground.

"What the fuck did you do to Nessie?" He roared. I looked around and saw Jasper, Edward running out of the house. I guess we didn't go far enough away and everyone in the house could still hear us. Apparently Emmett and Jasper were back from taking care of the accident scene. Edward nodded his head, obviously reading my thoughts. Perfect. I forgot Bella was over at Charlie's so there would be no privacy shield. Nessie came running out screaming for Emmett to stop.

"Emmett, if you could please let my son up, you will find that this is a misunderstanding." My dad was obviously confused on what happened.

"No. It's ok Em, go ahead and pound my face in. I deserve it; I won't try to stop you." I closed my eyes to wait for it when I heard Jasper speak up.

"Emmett stop. I am not sure what is going on here, but Billy is right. It is some kind of misunderstanding." Emmett got off of me and as I stood Nessie jumped into my arms and started crying.

"Shhh, Baby." I whispered to her while stroking her hair. "I am so sorry for not thinking about how you would react. I promise you I won't do it again." She pulled back and put her hand on my cheek. "_What are you talking about? I embarrassed you on purpose. You did nothing wrong."_

Edward was watching me and then looking to Nessie and back to me with a confused look on his face. We all heard a heartbeat quicken and ran into the house. Seth was screaming in agony as Carlisle set the bones in his arm, then wrapped his arm so fast in plaster it looked like a blur. Embry explained Seth was healing so fast and Carlisle didn't want the bones to move after he set them. We all stood back so we would not get in his way. Honestly he was moving so fast it kind of gave me a headache.

As I was watching Dr. Fang do his thing, I felt Nessie wrap her arms around my waist and kiss my shoulder. I turned so I could wrap my arms around my beautiful girl and held her close to me. I felt her sigh as I pulled her close and kissed her forehead. "I love you, my sweet Nessie." She reached up on her tiptoes and kissed me on my lips. As I started to pull away, she gently put her hand on the back of my head and held her mouth to mine. She licked my bottom lip and I happily parted my lips to allow her tongue to stroke mine. The minute our tongues met we both moaned and heard throats clearing. Shit, I forgot where we were, and apparently so did Nessie. Great, first I pop a tent in the grocery store, now I have a painfully hard cock in the vamps living room. Edward growled. I rolled my eyes, "_If you don't like it, stay out of my head._" I thought just for him.

The doc was almost done with Seth, for now that is, so I decided the pack needed to have a family meeting. The rest of the pack was waiting outside so the rest of us were heading out to meet with them. I saw Leah stand up and glance over at Seth. "Leah?" I called out and she turned to me with tears in her eyes. "Stay here with your little brother." A tear slipped down her cheek as she whispered thank you. Nessie and I were walking hand in hand to the door and when we reached it I pulled her to me burying my face into her neck. "I won't be long. I love you." I went to kiss her neck but thought for a second about what happened at the store and realized she probably wouldn't want me to do that in front of her family. I kissed her cheek quickly and sprinted out the door.

For the first time, the pack was pretty quiet. All of us were really concerned about Seth, and to be honest worried about Leah almost as much. "Alright guys, we got some shit to figure out." Everyone nodded and I continued talking. "So Leah is going to stay here at the Cullen's with Sue for however long Seth is here. I want to set a schedule so that one of us is here at all times. We will do 7am to 7pm, then 7pm to 7 am. Is that ok with everyone?" Everyone nodded. "We will do whatever is needed for the Clearwater's to make sure that they never have to leave Seth's side. If on your shift, the Clearwater's or Cullen's need anything you will call the rest of us and we will take care of it. Seth is to have his mother, his sister, and one of his brothers here with him at all times. Everyone in agreement?" The whole pack nodded at once. We worked out a tentative schedule, since we were unsure how long the Clearwater's would be staying with the Cullen clan and walked back in to see if there was anything we could do.

As soon as I walked in I looked for Nessie, but she wasn't downstairs, Alice bounded over and whispered "Shh...She's upstairs." I slowly and quietly made my way to the third floor and stopped when I heard her voice.

_"But, Dad, he didn't do anything wrong." Nessie whispered._

_"You know that, and from what I have seen, I know that but that is not how he sees it." ____There was a quiet pause and I could hear Edward sigh, he has to know I am in the hall__. _

_"Edward, if you think I should I go please clear your throat, if not I will stay." _I wanted to let Edward know I was here, but give him the option to send me away. I was met with silence.

_"Renesmee, not only does Jacob love you more than life itself, and even recently Uncle Jasper has told me, the love that Jacob feels for you is stronger than any love he has ever felt. Even stronger than how I love your mother, and I didn't know that was possible."_ I was shocked, actually, no I wasn't. I knew that I fucking loved Nessie more than anything in the world, but I was shocked that Edward admitted it out loud. _"But, you are also his imprint. It is you and your actions, that dictate how Jacob is going to respond. I learned more today that I had previously known, which shocked me, but explained a lot. There is something ingrained in him that reacts to everything little thing you say or do, it is almost as if he cannot help himself and most of the time I don't think he even knows he is doing it. From what I saw from you, as well as what I saw in Jacobs thoughts, he truly just wanted to hold you and tell you that he loves you. But the minute you told him- 'Maybe next time you will think before getting me hot and bothered in a grocery store'- he immediately felt bad and was upset."_

_"He had every right to be upset with me Dad."_ I heard her sniffle and it broke my heart_._

_"That's what you don't understand Renesmee. He was not upset with you, he was mad at himself. He thought he deserved to be humiliated in the middle of the grocery store just for holding you and kissing you, he was disappointed in himself. When you did that on purpose, he took it as his punishment." _Edward knows just as much as the pack does about imprinting and he was doing a really good job of explaining it, probably better than I could have. "_Renesmee, why do you think he paused before kissing your cheek as he headed out today?"_

_"I noticed that too, Dad. I wasn't sure why, I thought it was because he was mad at me." _Nessie needs to realize that I can never me mad at her.

_"He was going to kiss your neck, but thought about what you told him, to think before doing. He figured you wouldn't want that in front of us, so he kissed your cheek." _It remained quiet for what seemed like days. In reality is probably only a few seconds.

_"But earlier, when we were kissing in the living room..."_

_"From what I saw, you started and instigated everything. At that moment you wanted and needed Jacob. Jacob responded, but you must know that Jacob always wants you, so he was responding to you needs, even if that meant there were people around."_

_"Oh my god Dad! I always want Jacob, too! I know you don't want to hear that dad, but I love him so much!" _I could hear her sniff and get choked up._ "I never want him to feel bad, I just want him to be happy, and be happy with me."_

_"He is my baby girl. I know his thoughts; you make him the happiest wolf-man there is."_ I could hear the smile in his voice and Nessie giggled. I heard moving around and it sounded like they were hugging.

"_Renesmee, just so you know, Jasper told me that the love you have for Jacob matches his love for you. Don't ever doubt that. Everything will be ok between you and Jacob. I know I have never said this, but I am really happy that you and Jacob are together." _What the fuck? Ok it's official, Edward has lost his mind.

_"Really Dad?" She sounded happy._

_"Yes, really. No one will love you more than Jacob. Well besides me that is." _I heard the smirk that was probably on his face. _"No one will cater to your needs better than him and there is not a single person that you would be safer with. You both are young and have an eternity with each other. Your love and passion for each other will only grow more and more each day. I am proud of you sweetie." _I heard him kiss her forehead.

_"Thank you Daddy." _She whispered. The door opened and Edward walked out first. I silently thanked him and he nodded at me. Nessie came out and her eyes widened as she saw me. I walked over to her, wrapped my arms around her and kissed her with as much passion and desire that I could. And fuck me if she didn't give it all back to me as well.

"I love you Nessie, with all my heart. All I want is you, and you to be happy." A tear slid down my cheek, my heart was so filled with emotion I could hardly contain it.

A tear slid down Nessie's cheek and I kissed it away. "Jake, I love you too, more than anything." She sobbed as she wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me fiercely.

"Yes Renesmee." Edward sighed from downstairs. I raised my eyebrow at her.

"I asked him if you and I could have the cottage to ourselves tonight." I silently thanked Edward, Nessie and I needed to reconnect and we would be, until the sun comes up tomorrow if I have anything to say about it.


End file.
